


Basilikanviljelyn vaaroista

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Parody, Romance, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Harry Potter -kirjasarja ei ehkä ole kaikkien mieleen, mutta onneksi on aina fanfictionia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekstin nimi on napattu Finin _Älyttömät otsikot_ -haasteesta, kiitos ja kumarrus siis siihen suuntaan. Glooriaa myös rakkaille rikostovereilleni, jotka ovat vuosien saatossa erinäisiä epäkohtia kanssani ruotineet  <3 
> 
> Lisäksi Severus haluaa vielä huomauttaa, että jos joku kokee tämän ficin loukkaavaksi, niin on sen totisesti ansainnut. Menisitte itseenne, jumalauta.

__  
Life imitates Art far more than Art imitates Life.  
\- Oscas Wilde

 _Fanfiction ei ole pelkkää pornoa._  
\- anonyymi

 

 

“Minä en hyväksy tätä!”

“Olen pahoillani, mutta asialle ei valitettavasti enää mahda -”

“Minä haastan teidät kaikki Velhoneuvoston eteen! Tämä on pöyristyttävää, käsittämätöntä, niin uskomattoman -”

“Ymmärrätte varmasti, että taiteilijan vapaudella muutamia -”

“Taiteilijan vapaudella? Puhdasta rohkelikkopropagandaa tämä on, alusta loppuun, eikä mitään taidetta!” Severus rääkyi ja paiskasi ravistelemansa kirjan pöydälle, ikään kuin teosta väkivaltaisesti käsittelemällä sen sisältämät halveeraavat sanat voisi saada täräytettyä toiseen ulottuvuuteen. “Ja milloin _taiteilijan vapaudesta_ on tullut synonyymi valehtelulle?”

“Mutta emmehän me nyt tietenkään aivan kaikkea jästeille voi -”

“VÄHÄT JÄSTEISTÄ! Tämä on törkeää tosiasioiden pimittämistä ja valehtelemista ja _nöyryyttämistä_ , vielä kaiken sen -”

“Kuulkaahan nyt”, virkailija tiskin takana tuhahti jo silmin nähden kyllästyneenä. Severus loi naiseen sen kaikkein parhaimman pelottelukatseensa, mutta siitä ei ollut mitään apua. “En ole kirjaa itse vielä lukenut, ja on toki äärettömän ikävää, mikäli koette, ettei sankaritöillänne mehuteltu riittävän paljon tai teidän näkökulmastanne kaikkein parhaimmassa valossa. Teossarjan nimi kuitenkin -”

“Sankari? _Stalkkeri_ ennemminkin!”

“Mistä te Merlinin nimeen oikein vaahtoatte?”

“Tämä ei jää tähän”, Severus puuskahti ja sysäsi kirjan pöydän pintaa pitkin virkailijalle. “Katsokaa ja kauhistukaa. Voitte olla varma, etten ole ainoa, joka tämän roskan selattuaan tulee vaatimaan reklamaatiokaavakkeita. _Minä_ ilmaisin jo aikoja sitten mielipiteeni siitä, että tämä hanke olisi parasta keskeyttää ja siirtää Toisen Velhosodan kronikointi jollekin asiansa osaavalle meikäläiselle sen kelvottomaksi loitsitun jästin sijaan, mutta kuunteliko kukaan? Ei tietenkään. Ja tässä on tulos. Ja tyypilliseen tapaan minä saan taas kärsiä kaikkein eniten _muiden_ idiotismista”, hän sihahti niin myrkyllisesti kuin vain osasi ja lähti Dumbledore-säätiön toimistosta kaapu dramaattisesti hulmuten. 

Jos hän jotain osasi, niin vaikuttavan poistumisen, eikä hän voinut estää itseään värähtämästä inhosta muistaessaan jälleen sen kammottavan kirjan kammottavan kohtauksen, jossa hän lehahti lentoon työhuoneensa ikkunasta. 

Ulko-ovella Severus miltei törmäsi toimistoon kiiruhtavaan Harry Potteriin.

“Kas, itse Potter. Piditkö viimeisestä kirjasta?”

“Olen juuri menossa kysymään, että mitä helvettiä.”

“Ymmärrän”, Severus hymähti silkkisimmällä äänellään ja päätti heittää vielä hieman lisää lohikäärmeenverta liekkeihin, Harry Potterin tuohtumus kun olisi jo Jotain tämän asian suhteen. “Entä nauttiko vaimo teoksesta? Tai nuori Albus?”

Ilmeestään päätellen Potter ei osannut päättää, haluaisiko mieluummin oksentaa vai tappaa jonkun.

“Albus Rubeus on onnekseen vielä aivan liian nuori ymmärtääkseen asiaa, enkä todellakaan tiedä, miten hitossa aion ikinä selittää tätä hänelle. Onko tuolla muuten kamala ruuhka?”

“Minun poistuessani siellä ei ollut vielä ketään — arvatenkin kaikki ovat vielä liian shokissa toimiakseen”, Severus vastasi. Potter vaikutti miltei pettyneeltä. 

Potter painui sisään, ja koska oli maanantai, Severus puolestaan suuntasi töihin. Kaikki viime viikon tilaukset oli käsitelty ja varsin harva asiakas oli vielä siihen aikaan aamupäivästä liikkeellä, ja juuri sen vuoksi Severus maanantai-aamuista pitikin — uusi viikko alkoi lähes aina puhtaalta pöydältä ja hän saattoi orientoitua sunnuntain levon jälkeen työhönsä hiljaisuudessa, järjestelemällä paikkoja ja käymällä läpi liemiainevarastoaan. Aniharvoin kukaan vaivautui ensimmäisten tuntien aikana samoihin tiloihin kiusaamaan häntä vaatimuksillaan, typerillä kysymyksillään tai edes silkalla läsnäolollaan. Toisin kuin Tylypahkassa oli ollut. Aina. Viikonpäivään ja kellonaikaan katsomatta. Toisaalta maanantaissa oli silloinkin ollut puolensa, perjantait niitä kaikkein pahimpia opettajan näkökulmasta olivat olleet. 

Koska yksi virhe johti lähes poikkeuksetta toiseen ja siitä suoraan kolmanteen, Dumbledore-säätiön tyriminen tuskin jäisi tähän, olkoonkin kyseessä vihdoinkin se viimeinen teos. Avatessaan liikettään normaaliin kuntoonsa Severus kyllä ajatteli, että kaikki oli jo sen verran päin helvettiä, ettei hän haluaisi edes tietää, mitä ne seuraavaksi keksisivät, mutta kokemus oli opettanut varautumaan henkisesti aina vieläkin pahempaan hävitykseen. Noin periaatteen tasolla hänellä ei ollut kerrassaan mitään yleishyödyllistä toimintaa edesauttavia säätiöitä vastaan, eikä varsinkaan sotaorpojen asioita ajavaa Dumbledore-säätiötä, mutta nyt oltiin ylitetty kaikki soveliaisuuden ja järjen rajat niin, että vertailukohdetta sai turhaan hakea. Severus oli niin tolkuttoman raivoissaan, että hyvä kun liitoksissaan pysyi. 

Säätiö oli perustettu välittömästi Albuksen kuoleman jälkeen. Aberforth oli ilmoittanut heti ensikättelyssä, ettei halunnut olla missään tekemisissä veljensä viimeisten toiveiden kanssa (”paskoja ovat aina olleet ihan ensimmäisestä asti”), ja Elfias Doze oli siis jätetty tuhertamaan asioita täysin oman mielensä mukaisesti. Ja siitä se alamäki olikin sitten alkanut. Ilmeisesti jo Albuksen eläessä tämä pitelemätön kaksikko oli kehitellyt eteenpäin neronleimausta Harry Potterin elämän ja urotekojen dokumentoinnista, ja kuten arvata saattaa, pojalle itselleen ei asiasta ollut juurikaan mainittu. Albuksella oli aina ollut ikävä tapa pelata omia nerokkaita pelejään muiden selkien takana ja paljastaa machiavellisminsa tulokset vasta loppusuoralla — tällöin kukaan ei saattanut asettua hänen tielleen poikkiteloin saati osoittaa potentiaalisia virheitä ennen kuin hän oli jo ennättänyt toimintansa rosot silottamaan, ja mikäli kaikki menisi päin mäntyä, olisi yksinkertaista lakaista koko roska maton alle ja käyttäytyä kuin mitään hanketta ei olisi koskaan ollut olemassakaan. Ja näin mielikuva täydellisestä Albuksesta oli jatkanut elämäänsä rikkumattomana vuosikymmenestä toiseen. 

Sodan tiukimmassa tuoksinnassa tämä nimenomainen projekti oli pantu täytäntöön rääpimällä ensimmäinen kirja kasaan sekä iskemällä opus myös jästimarkkinoille. Velhojen puolella kyse oli tietysti ollut Harry Potter -myönteisen sanoman levittämisestä, mikä oli totisesti tullut tarpeeseen pimeyden laskeuduttua kansakunnan ylle, ja tarinan jakamisella ei-taikovan yhteisön ulottuville kuolonsyöjille oli pyritty osoittamaan, että keinoja ylivallan tavoitteluun oli monia. Kirjaa markkinoimaan jästien keskuudessa oli hommattu joku riittävän surkea yksinhuoltaja, jonka nuppia oli operoitu niin monin loitsuin ja lumouksin, että Severuksen aivoja alkoi edelleen särkeä hänen ajatellessaan asiaa, ja niin Elfiaksen henkilökohtaisten mielipiteiden vahvasti värittämät muistiinpanot oli suodatettu sen sietämättömän naisihmisen kynän kautta kovien kansien väliin, kaikenkarvaisten kirjakauppojen lastenosastoille. 

Se olikin sitten ollut se toinen mittaamattoman suuri harha-askel, Severus ajatteli synkästi pyyhkiessään olematonta pölyä myyntitiskiltä sauvansa näpäytyksellä. Minkä ihmeen vuoksi ne olivat päättäneet tehdä siitä lastenkirjan? Mikäli teosta ei olisi alun alkaenkaan suunnattu keskenkasvuiselle yleisölle, monet faktat olisi voitu kirjata sinne sellaisinaan ilman äärikonservatiivista sensuuria — hitto soikoon, silloin kaikkia niitä todellisia särmiä ja harmaan sävyjä olisi suorastaan vaadittu sinne! Joissain kohdin mutkien oikaiseminen oli toki enemmän kuin vain sallittua, mutta monien seikkojen kohdalla Severus ei enää suostunut puhumaan kaunistelusta tai tyylittelystä. Ei, täysiveristä kusetusta se oli kaikkine rumankellertävine vivahteineen. 

Olosuhteet huomioon ottaen oli tietysti selvää, ettei Severukselta ollut kysytty minkäänlaisia lupia edesottamustensa ruotimiseen; hänhän oli tuolloin ollut Pahoista Ihmisistä se Kaikkein Pahin, miltei itsensä Pimeyden Lordin vertainen, joten hänen suora parjaamisensa kirjassa oli varmastikin tuntunut tuolloin Albuksen perään katkerasti itkeneen Elfiaksen mielestä vähintäänkin kohtuullista. Ja kun se oli kerran aloitettu, sitä oli ollut hankala lopettaa, vaikka sota olikin päättynyt jo vuosi ensimmäisen kirjan ilmestymisen jälkeen.

Toki huomattava osa siitä panettelusta piti paikkansa ainakin jossain määrin, ei Severuksella ollut mitään harhaluuloja itsestään. Hän oli vittumainen ja hankala ja kaikkea muuta kuin ilo silmille, mutta kyllä se silti jaksoi kirpaista, kun teoksesta toiseen hänen kasvonpiirteensä ja hiuslaatunsa koettiin jotenkin mainitsemisen arvoisiksi. Kenenkään muun epämiellyttäviä ominaisuuksia ei kirjoissa ruodittu samalla intensiteetillä, ja vaikkei hänen auktoriteettinsa luokkahuoneessa penskojen kehumiseen perustunutkaan, myös hänen ammattitaitonsa kuvaukset jättivät toivomisen varaa.

Sirius Musta sen sijaan oli _tietysti_ kaikin puolin täydellinen. 

Ja Lily.

Severus kiristeli vaistomaisesti hampaitaan ajatellessaan kirjojen Lilya, ne paskiaiset olivat onnistuneet pilaamaan häneltä tämänkin. Hän napautti kahvipannua taikasauvallaan, ja pian liikkeessä leijaili tuoreen kahvin voimakas aromi, joka sekoittui miellyttävästi yrttien tuoksuun — basilikaa ja rosmariinia ja juuri kukkaan puhjennutta nuorta alruunaa. 

Mikäli sivuutamme tämän kammottavan teossarjan hetkeksi, Severus Kalkaros oli elämäänsä kokonaisuudessaan varsin tyytyväinen, tai ainakin monin verroin tyytyväisempi kuin sotien välisinä vuosina. Albus ei ollut koskaan suoranaisesti vaatinut häntä jäämään opettajaksi maailmantappiin saakka, mutta kuten kaikki varmasti tiedämme, koululla tuntui aina olleen omituista häslinkiä Merlin ties mistä, ja aina, kun Severus oli erehtynyt mainitsemaan uusien haasteiden mahdollisen kutsun, Albus oli mitä nöyrimmin pyytänyt Severusta jäämään vielä edes yhdeksi lukuvuodeksi. Aina oli huono hetki, ja kiitollisuudenvelasta tai mistä lie Severus oli aina jäänyt. Albuksella oli jatkuvasti kädet täynnä työtä seuraavan kiintiöidiootin (joka myös Pimeyden Voimilta Suojautumisen -opettajana tunnettiin) etsimisessä, pätevän lientenprofessorin löytäminen siinä sivussa olisi miltei mahdotonta. Ja kun Severus oli vielä toiminut kaiken päälle tuvanjohtajanakin, hänen saattoi sanoa olleen melkoisen korvaamaton. Olisi valhetta väittää, etteikö tietoisuus hänen omasta tarpeellisuudestaan Tylypahkan kaltaisen instituution pyörittämisessä olisi hivellyt Severuksen egoa. 

Nyt vuosia myöhemmin Severus saattoi kuitenkin myöntää itselleen, että oli tyytynyt noissa tilanteissa siihen helpoimpaan ratkaisuun — Tylypahka oli tuttu, hän tiesi rutiinit ja tunsi ihmiset, ei pelkoakaan uuden opettelusta, hetkenkään neuvottomuudesta tai siitä ikävästä pakkososialisoinnista, joka uusiin työpaikkoihin aina kuului. Severus ei ollut koskaan pitänyt muutoksista, huonompaanhan ne aina tuntuivat johtavan, ja aina samanlaisena toistuvassa arjessa oli muutenkin jotain lohdullista. Tylypahka ei nyt ehkä ollut mikään malliesimerkki tyynenrauhallisesta hiljaiselosta, mutta ainakin oppilaiden vähä-älyisyys tuntui jatkuvan vuodesta toiseen muuttumattomana; uudet nimet, uudet naamat, samat typerät koevastaukset ja esseet. 

Toivuttuaan Naginin puremasta Severus oli joutunut oikeudenkäynteihin, jotka olivat kestäneet pienen ikuisuuden, oli hän siinä välissä päässyt jopa käväisemään Azkabanissakin katsomassa, millaisista mukavuuksista monet hänen nuoruudenystävistään olivat vuosien ajan saaneet nauttia. Vaikka eihän se tietenkään ollut ollut ollenkaan sama ilman ankeuttajia. Hänen suureksi onnekseen Potter oli tuolloin osoittanut olevansa rohkelikkona varsinainen malliyksilö ja taistellut hänen puolestaan oikeussaleissa, minkä lisäksi Albuksen jäämistöistä oli löynyt monia hänen kannaltaan edullisia asiakirjoja sekä säilöttyjä muistoja. Ministeriössä kuultavat kiljaisut tuskin olivat suurin osa riemun aiheuttamia, kun Severus oli noiden todisteiden ynnä lausuntojen ansiosta vapautettu — olivathan monet hänen tekonsa rikollisia, siitä ei päässyt yli eikä ympäri, mutta hän oli toiminut kaiken aikaa Albus Dumbledoren pyynnöstä, eikä häntä siis saattanut tuomita vankeuteen. Omasta puolestaan Severus oli toki tyytyväinen, mutta yhteiskunnan laatua ajatellen oli melkeinpä noloa, miten paljon jonkun vanhan äijänkäppänän mielipide vaikutti vielä haudan takaakin. 

Ja sitten ne kehtasivat väittää, että tasa-arvo oli saavutettu. Ei rohkelikkoja suosittu, ehei, kuvittelet vain. 

Severuksen opetusura oli kuitenkin tullut tiensä päähän. Vaikka hän olikin saanut jonkin joutavan Merlinin Ritarikunnan tunnustuksen, hän oli aivan liian kiistanalainen henkilö kansankynttiläksi, saati sitten vieläpä peruskoulussa. Rehtorinpestin taakakseen hyväksynyt Minerva oli ollut asiasta äärettömän pahoillaan, sillä hän olisi mieluusti ottanut Severuksen jatkamaan opetustyötä hänen alaisuuteensa, mutta Severus oli ollut lähinnä helpottunut. Hän oli ollut Tylypahkassa ensin seitsemän vuotta oppilaana, sitten työskennellyt siellä seitsemäntoista vuoden ajan, eli lähtiessään kyseisestä loukosta viimein 38-vuotiaana hän oli saattanut täysin rehellisesti sanoa asuneensa suurimman osan elämästään niiden seinien sisäpuolella. Liikaa oli jo liikaa, ja tässä tapauksessa ehkä vielä enemmänkin. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut osannut sieltä omin neuvoin lähteä (vaikka siitä olikin haaveillut), hän oli aivan liian rutiineihinsa orientoitunut persoona sellaiseen, mutta kun tilaisuutta muutokseen sitten käytännössä katsoen tuputettiin hänelle väen vängällä, hän ei nähnyt kerrassaan mitään syytä valittaa. 

Olisi hän sitten kuinka paheksuttu hyvänsä, liemiä tarvitiin aina. Ja niistä oltiin aina halukkaita maksamaan. Asialleen omistautuneena liemimestarina hän oli myös aina panostanut omien kasviensa kasvattamiseen, ja kun nämä ambitiot yhdistettiin vuosien työkokemukseen, oli oman yrityksen perustaminen tuntunut suorastaan luontevalta ratkaisulta — sitä paitsi siinä bisneksessä hivenen hämärästä maineesta voisi olla jopa etua. Jo parissa kuukaudessa hän oli saanut ensimmäiset tilaukset niin sanotuista “tiskin alta” myytävistä liemistä, ja vaikka Severus olikin aluksi ajatellut saaneensa jo aimo annoksen pimeyttä yhden elämän tarpeisiin, hänen mieltään virkisti kummasti mahdollisuus valmistaa aina toisinaan monijuomalientä annos taikka pari jollekin mustasukkaiselle tomppelille. 

Ovi kävi. Severus valmistautui kohtaamaan viikon ensimmäisen asiakkaan, joka ei sitten kuitenkaan ollut asiakas lainkaan.

Vaan Remus Lupin. 

“Joko luit kirjan?”

“Kyllä, ja kautta Merlinin myhkyräisen sauvan mitä luokatonta paskaa!”

“Arvelinkin, että sinulla piisaisi voimakkaita mielipiteitä aiheesta”, Remus sanoi hyväntuulisesti, joskin harvinaisen tyytymätön ryppy hänen kulmiensa välissä kieli kirjan herättäneen vahvaa vastustusta hänessäkin. 

Kun suurin osa sukupolvesta on tuhottu, sitä tuntee kummasti tarvetta haudata sotakirveensä sen suurin piirtein ainoan lisäksesi säästyneen kanssa. Remus oli niiden vuosien varrella osoittautunut paljon vähemmän raivostuttavaksi kuin Severus oli aikoinaan luullut, itse asiassa häntä saattoi kuvailla vähintäänkin siedettäväksi, kunhan vain oppi tulkitsemaan sitä iänikuista korrektiutta ja tunnistamaan pinnan alla virtaavia tummempia sävyjä. Ja kun sietämisessä ja tottumisessa oli päästy sen verran pitkälle, että he hieman rentoutuivat toistensa seurassa, oli ollut aika puhdistaa vuosien ajan pilaantunutta ilmaa huutoraivareilla ja tavaroiden paiskomisella, ja sitten oltiinkin jo oltu kauniin ystävyyden alkulähteillä. 

Vaikkei Severus sitä koskaan ääneen sanonutkaan, hänkin kaipasi kaikesta huolimatta seuraa; liian pitkiksi venyviä teehetkiä, inside-vitsejä, haudanvakavasti käytyjä shakkiotteluita, joiden voitoista ei pidemmällä tähtäimellä jaksettu kaikesta uhosta huolimatta pitää kirjaa. Tylypahkassa tämä elämänalue oli hoitunut niin uskomattoman helposti jopa Severukselta, että hän oli lopulta unohtanut kiinnittää huomiota koko asiaan. Vaikka Severuksella olikin Albuksesta lausuttavanaan muutakin kuin pelkkiä ylistäviä hymnejä, hän oli ollut aidosti pahoillaan menettäessään tämän elämäänsä monin tavoin vaikuttaneen isähahmon, ja hän oli aina kunnioittanut Minerva McGarmiwaa suuresti. Aurora Sinistra oli ehdottomasti taitavin vastus, jonka kanssa Severuksella oli koskaan ollut ilo pelata yhtään mitään, jästitietoa aina sodan alkuun asti opettanut Amore Burbage oli ollut hetkittäin höperöksikin yltyvästä idealismistaan huolimatta sivistynyt ja älykäs keskustelukumppani, ja ennen Hagridia taikaeläinten hoidon professorina toiminut Silvanus Patapalo oli ollut Severuksen kaltainen äreähkö heppu, jonka kanssa oli aina ollut helppo tulla toimeen, mikäli he nyt sattuivat omista koloistaan samanaikaisesti muiden seuraan ryömimään. 

Rehtorivuonnaan Severus oli kuitenkin eristetty kollegoiden parista, kukaan ei ollut halunnut nähdä häntä enempää kuin oli ollut aivan pakko, ja olihan osa noista kaikkein miellyttävimmistä kontakteista jo lähtenyt, tavalla tai toisella. Ja sodan jälkeen paluuta entiseen ei enää ollut — Severuksen ja muiden välille kerran kasvanut juopa oli ja pysyi, eivät hänen motiivinsa ja huolella laaditut strategiat saattaneet pyyhkiä syntynyttä epäluottamusta enää pois. Opettajakollegoiden ohella Severuksen sosiaaliset ympyrät olivat koostuneet lähinnä kuolonsyöjistä, jotka olivat nyt joko manan majoilla tai Azkabanissa (tai Malfoyta, joiden kanssa Severus oli polttanut hihansa jo vuosia sitten), joten sodan päättymisen myötä myös Severuksen sosiaalinen elämä oli käytännössä katsoen lakannut olemasta.

Vietettyään riittävän kauan aikaa omissa oloissaan Severus oli ollut valmis toivottamaan tervetulleeksi seuraksi jopa Sirius Mustan haamun, olisipahan ainakin joku, jolle väittää vastaan, ja suurin piirtein niihin aikoihin se susi lampaan slipoverissa oli piipahtanut ensimmäisen kerran Severuksen liikeyritykseen mukanaan teetä, suklaakeksejä sekä alustava ehdotus ystävyydestä. Severus oli suhtautunut siihen asiaankuuluvan skeptisesti, mutta kuten jo aiemmin todettu, ajoitus oli ollut suorastaan täydellinen ja Remus muutenkin sen verran siedettävä tapaus, etteivät nuo visiitit koskaan loppuneet. Tätä nykyä kyseiset vierailut olivatkin yksi Severuksen arjen miellyttävimmistä tapahtumista, eikä Severus enää itsekään muistanut, missä vaiheessa Lupinista oli tullut jopa kaavoihinsa kangistuneen liemimestarin mielessä tuttavallisesti ja lempeästi pelkkä Remus. Kirosanat eivät olleet kuuluneet tuon nimen yhteyteen enää vuosiin. 

“Kiireistä?”

“Kaikkea muuta, enkä usko sen tästä tänään mihinkään muuttuvan — arvatenkin koko kansa tapittaa uutta kirjaa silmät ruvella ja on sen jälkeen liian kiireinen juorutessaan kaikista niistä _paljastuksista_. Ja heinäkuu vielä, tiedäthän sinä... Tapan muuten ensimmäisen, joka keksii vääntää jonkin näppärän Lily-aiheisen kommentin.”

“Ah, se oli kyllä... melkoinen käänne”, Remus naurahti ilottomasti. “Ilmeeni oli varmasti näkemisen arvoinen, kun pääsin siihen kohtaan... ja sinun reaktiotasi en uskaltanut edes ajatella.”

“Perkele, mitä pelleilyä! 2000-luvulla eletään, eikä lastenkirjassa sovi vieläkään olla muuta kuin hetero! En edes tiedä, mitä näistä sotkuisen vyyhdin tahoista minun tulisi pitää eniten vastuullisena — säätiön mielimaagikoita, sitä halvatun akkaa, joka sen sotkun paperilleen rustasi, vai kenties kustannusyhtiötä, joka on siivonnut viimeisenkin vihjeen kaikesta _epämiellyttävästä_ pois näkyviltä.”

Paasatessaan Severus napautti taas kahvipannuaan, ja uusi aalto paahdettujen kahvipapujen tuoksua valtasi liiketilan. Remus kuljetti kättään pitkin basilikarivistön vihreitä lehtiä saaden aikaiseksi tuoksuvan tuulahduksen, ja hänen kultaiset silmänsä välähtivät tällä kertaa aidosti huvittuneena. 

“Okei, nyt kun koko roska on viimein julkaistu, niin mikä sinua siinä kirjasarjassa riepoo _kaikkein_ eniten?”

“En osaa edes päättää — sen lisäksi, että olen henkilökohtaisella tasolla tuohtunut monista naurettavuuksista, minua raivostuttaa ajatellakin kaikkia niitä asiavirheitä sekä yleistä aivokuolleisuutta. Helvetti, totta kai ne hommasivat tähän kirjoituspestiin oikein kunnon rohkelikkosieluisen puupään! Jästi tai ei, korpinkynsi-henkinen kirjoittaja olisi palvellut tarkoitusta huomattavasti paremmin; ainakin hän olisi tehnyt muistiinpanonsa kunnolla ja sitä kautta välttänyt monet virheet, mutta tämä... Ei, tätä ei ole pidätellyt mikään.”

Remus veti tuolin ja istui pienen pöydän ääreen, ja Severus otti seuralaiselleenkin mukin tiskin takaa leijuttaessaan kahvipannua pöytään.

“Ai kuten henkilökohtainen suosikkini _rohkelikko ei ole voittanut kertaakaan sitten Charlie Weasleyn lähdön_ , kun hän oli valmistunut saman vuoden keväänä...”

“Esimerkiksi. Toisaalta tuon voin vielä sulattaa sillä verukkeella, että kirja oli ensimmäinen ja suurin osa Weasleyn klaanista varmasti vaikutti aloittelevasta kirjailijasta satunnaisilta sivumaininnoilta”, Severus sanoi istuutuessaan Remusta vastapäätä. “Itse nautin erityisesti niistä virheistä, jotka ovat aivan selvästi kokonaan sen naisen omaa käsialaa, ei niinkään muistiloitsun aiheuttamaa sekavuutta tai vaillinaisen informaation syytä.”

“Kuten...?

“Kuten Harry Potter ajattelemassa kolmannella luokalla, että kurpitsajuhla on aina ihana. Hänen ensimmäisenä vuonnaanhan juhla keskeytettiin, koska kouluun oli päässyt peikko ja hän sitten ottelikin otuksen kanssa vessassa, seuraavana vuonna poika ei edes osallistunut kyseisiin pitoihin mennessään tupakummituksensa kuolinpäiväjuhlaan. Ja näistä molemmista se Rowling oli jo kirjoittanut, enkä usko edes Potterin olevan niin tolkuton pölvästi, että olisi todella syyllistynyt tuollaiseen nostalgisointiin. Edes kolmentoista ikäisenä.”

Remus nauroi ja kaivoi jostain kaapunsa kätköistä suklaakeksejä. Tällä kertaa niissä oli lisämausteena kookosta, ja Severuskin otti yhden pohtien jälleen kerran, milloin keski-ikäinen ihmissusi saisi sen väistämättömän sokeritaudin kaikkien niiden makeisten alituisesta mussuttamisesta. 

“Entäs sitten suurin harminaihe noin henkilökohtaisella tasolla?”

“Ai me siirryimme jo siihen?” Severus kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen. “Minulla olisi ollut vielä paljon sanottavaa siitä yleisestä töpeksinnästä.”

“Siitä minulla ei ole epäilystäkään.”

“Aloita sinä.”

“Minäkö? No, se on varmaan aika itsestään selvää; yleisesti ottaen pienet asiavirheet ja sen sellaiset eivät minua jaksa häiritä, ja olin henkisesti jo varautunut siihen, ettei ainakaan viimeinen kirja olisi omalta osaltani erityisen... hmm, mairitteleva... joten eniten minua harmittaa se, miten minun ja Tonksin suhde on kuvattu. Millainen maku siitä jää lukijalle. En tosiaan odottanut mitään ylistävää sankarikuvausta itsestäni, kaikkea muuta, ja sainkin sen, mitä toimillani ansaitsin, mutta... Niin. Vaikka itse tiedänkin, millaista minulla ja Tonksilla oli, en jotenkin... en vain oikein nähnyt mitään siitä hyvästä kirjassa.”

“Entä Tonksin kuvaus ylipäätään?”

“Sepä se, hän katoaa siihen suhteeseen”, Remus sanoi milteipä surumieliseen sävyyn. “Viidennen kirjan kohdalla olin vielä ihan tyytyväinen, mutta sen jälkeen Tonks itsenäisenä toimijana katoaa. Kun nyt vuosia niiden tapahtumien jälkeen luin kirjan versiota, en yksinkertaisesti näe siitä suhteesta seuranneen hänelle mitään hyvää. Todellisuudessa minä kaikesta huolimatta rakastin häntä, ja vaikka yhteinen aikamme olikin vähäistä, siihen sisältyi enemmän hyvää kuin huonoa. Lukijalle kuitenkin näytetään ainoastaan minun perääni ahdistuneena itkevä Tonks, siivu minun kriisiäni, ja sitten hän jo kuoleekin. Hänen roolinsa on kärsiä miehen tähden ja tulla äidiksi, aurorin työ sen sijaan sivuutetaan melkein kokonaan. Häntä on kohdeltu hahmona niin hirvittävän epäreilusti, että minun on vaikea sitä sanoiksi saattaa, enkä ymmärrä, miksi koko kuviota on ylipäätään pitänyt ympätä mukaan, jos ei sitä tuon paremmin viitsitty kirjoittaa. Voin vain kuvitella, miten raivona Andromeda on.”

“Sillä Rowlingilla nyt muutenkin tuntuu olevan suuria ongelmia oman sukupuolensa edustajien kuvaamisessa — kuudetta kirjaa lukiessani pyysin Minervaa tarkistamaan Potterin vuosikurssin lientenryhmän, koska kirjasta sai sen kuvan kuin ryhmässä olisi vain lauma poikia sekä Granger. Arvon laatukirjailijamme mukaan Harry Potter ei myöskään oikein pysy perillä oman vuosikurssinsa tyttöjen nimistä.... mutta luihuisen pojat sen sijaan on kaikki nimeltä mainittu ja pidetty ainakin jossain määrin menossa mukana. Tämän perusteella olisin voinut olettaa, ettei minun suuntautumiseni olisi ollut liian suuri tabu mainittavaksi, mutta ilmeisesti olin väärässä.”

“Ja tästä varmaan pääsemmekin siihen sinua eniten risovaan asiaan...?”

Severus tuhahti paheksuen ja piti kiroamistauon. Jo koko sen paskan ajatteleminenkin sai hänet niin ärsyyntyneeksi, että hetken hän jo saattoi kuvitella yksinkertaisesti pakahtuvansa siihen megalomaaliseen vitutukseen. 

“Minun lienee turha kerrata kaikkea sitä, mikä jätettiin pois Potterille antamastani muistokollaasista, olethan sinä sen itsekin nähnyt. Jos olisin tiennyt, mihin tarpeeni selittää tekojani tulee vielä johtamaan, olisin varmasti tyytynyt kuvittelemaani kuolemaan ilman minkäänlaista tilintekoa. Helvetti, mitkä viimeiset sanat se akka oli minulle rustannut! Ja entäs se kakaran nimeäminen!” Siinä vaiheessa Severusta itseäänkin alkoi jo hivenen huvittaa. “Tiedätkö, törmäsin tänään Potteriin säätiön kynnyksellä. Omien sanojensa mukaan hän oli menossa sinne kysymään, että mitä helvettiä.”

“Mietinkin, miten liukkaasti hän sinne ehtii mennä”, Remus sanoi nauraen ja pyyhki silmäkulmaansa. “Myönnän, ettei saagan päätösluku ollut minullekaan erityisesti mieleen, mutta _Albus Severus_ kyllä aiheutti sellaisen huutonaurukohtauksen, etten kyennyt edes kunnolla järkyttymään. Ja mitä enemmän ajattelen kyseistä kohtausta, sitä omituisemmalta se minusta tuntuu — miksi juuri 19 vuotta myöhemmin? Mistä se nainen oikein repi ne jutut?”

“Taiteilijan vapautta”, Severus totesi synkästi.

“Siksikö ne nykyään liiallisen loitsimisen aiheuttamaa sekavuutta kutsuvat? Tosin sekään ei selittäisi sitä, miksi hän juuri sellaisen kohtauksen meni kirjoittamaan. Sarjassa on kuitenkin monia sellaisia henkilöitä, joiden kohtalosta emme saa tietää mitään, ja minusta epilogin tehtävä olisi nimenomaan selventää niitä asioita. Jästilukijoita ajatellen siis, kyllähän me nyt tiedämme, mitä viimeisen taistelun jälkeen tapahtui. Miksi Rowling kertoi, miten hän kuvittelee keskushenkilöiden nimenneen oman jälkikasvunsa, kun ei mainitse sanallakaan siitä, mitä kuolonsyöjille tai Neville Longbottomille tai Luna Lovekivalle tapahtui?”

“Koska se nainen kokee pikkuporvarillisen avioperheen koko maailman tärkeimmäksi asiaksi. Sillä, miten Draco Malfoy selvisi aiheuttamastaan pinteestä, ei ole mitään merkitystä, mutta sillä on, että hänkin hommasi aikanaan vaimon ja kakaran.”

“No entäs se Lily sitten?” Remus kysyi ja otti kolmannen keksin. Hänen hymynsä syveni piruilevaksi. “Vai etkö kenties halua puhua siitä? Tekee edelleen liian kipeää, hmm?”

“En edes tiedä, mistä aloittaisin”, Severus murahti ja tunsi suurta halua haudata kasvonsa käsiinsä. “Se nainen kastroi minut kirjallisesti ja typisti pelkäksi pakkomielteiseksi stalkkeriksi, jonka kaikki teot pyörivät viime kädessä ainoastaan sen yhden Elämän Rakkauden ympärillä ja joka todennäköisesti kuoli nelikymppisenä neitsyenä... Päällimmäinen ajatukseni omaa elämäntarinaani lukiessani oli, että... että... no helvetti, että se ämmä kirjoitti minusta Snivelluksen sieluni viimeistä piirtoa myöten!”

Vanhan pilkkanimen mainitseminen sai Remuksen värähtämään, moisista asioista ei ollut puhuttu vuosiin. Eikä tarvinnutkaan, ei niissä enää mitään ruotimista ollut. Siitä kaikesta oli jo kauan, se tuntui jopa joltain kokonaan toiselta elämältä; fiktiiviseltä kertomukselta, johon heidät oli vain jostain oikusta kirjoitettu olemaan vastakkaisilla puolilla, kun he todellisuudessa tulivat niin hyvin toimeen. Miltei täydensivät toisiaan. Jos Remus ei käynyt kokonaiseen viikkoon, Severus huomasi kaipaavansa tätä. 

“Se on halventavaa. Kaikki hyvä, mitä minä tein, ei kirjojen mukaan ole minusta itsestäni lähtöisin, se kuvio ei anna minulle minkäänlaista moraalia. Albuksen suuhun oli jopa kirjoitettu kommentti, että kyseinen piirre — rakkaus Lilyyn — olisi parasta, mitä minussa on.”

“Se oli minunkin mielestäni aivan erityisen mauton kohta.”

“Toki meillä oli Albuksen kanssa omat erimielisyytemme, mutta hän ei koskaan... ei varmastikaan...”

“Kyllä minä sen tiedän”, Remus sanoi lempeästi ja kosketti Severuksen kättä myötätunnon merkiksi.

“Ja koko se kirjojen rakkaussoopaa... Vastenmielistä! En kykene kutsumaan sitä muuksi kuin rohkelikkopropagandaksi; kehotetaan uhrautumaan rakkaimpiensa puolesta, vaikka hyvää voisi tehdä toisillakin tavoin. Ymmärrän kyllä, että Potterin näkökulmasta katsottaessa tietyt arvot ja tavoitteet nousevat voimakkaasti esiin, mutta kun niistä on seitsemän kirjan verran jauhettu ainoina oikeina toimintamalleina, toisenlaiset hyveet painuvat taka-alalle ja alkavat näyttää suorastaan vähäpätöisiltä. Kenessäkään luihuisessa ei ole mitään _todella hyvää_ — paitsi minun rakkauteni _rohkelikkoon_!”

“Ei muistakaan tuvista erityisen imartelevia kuvia maalattu”, Remus huomautti ja veti kätensä Severuksen kädeltä. Ihoa lämmitti kosketuksen jäljiltä, mikä ei kai sinänsä ollut kovinkaan ihmeellistä — hyvin harvoin kukaan Severusta kosketti, ja vaikkei hän sellaista juurikaan tarvinnutkaan, toisen ihmisen satunnainen fyysinen läheisyys tuntui harvinaisuutensa tähden hyvinkin miellyttävältä. Tosin tietysti vain siksi, että kyseessä oli miellyttävä ihminen. Tai ihmissusi, jos nyt tarkkoja oltiin. 

“Se on kyllä totta”, Severus myönsi. Hän mietti jo etäisesti, voisiko jollain toisella puheenaiheella saada Remuksen koskettamaan vielä uudestaan... Vaikka miksi hitossa hän mitään sellaista pohti? Ei tämä asia nyt sentään niin kipeä ollut, että hän kaipaisi ihan toden teolla jotain kädestä pitelemistä. “Äärettömän tökerösti se joka tapauksessa on hoidettu; kovasti yritetään väittää, että kaikki tuvat ovat yhtä hyviä, mutta silti rohkelikot nyt vain ovat parempia ja arvostettavampia kuin muut.”

“No mutta hyvänen aika, tokihan me kaikki tiedämme, että toiset ovat tasa-arvoisempia kuin toiset”, Remus hymähti. “Toinen Albuksen suuhun kirjoitettu helmi, josta suuresti nautin, oli hänen kehunsa sinun rohkeudestasi, lajiteltiinko sinut tupaasi liian hätäisesti ja sitä rataa.” 

“Ikävä kyllä se kommentti myös todella tapahtui. Reaktioni sen sijaan oli jotain aivan muuta kuin kirjassa kuvattu typertynyt hiljaisuus.”

“Voin vain kuvitella”, Remus sanoi ja nousi tuoliltaan. “No, minun taukoni alkaa olla ohi, pitäisi palailla töihin — jonkun valopään ehdotuksesta koko ministeriö on viikon mittaisella lukulomalla, kiitos laatukirjallisuuden, mutta otusjaoksessa ei aikaa tietenkään moiselle ole. Ehkä voisimme nähdä tällä viikolla jonain iltana? Juttelisin mielelläni niistä kirjoista enemmänkin nyt, kun ne kaikki ovat viimein ilmestyneet. Hermione on raivoissaan teosten heikosta feminismistä ja käsittääkseni hän puuhaakin jo jotain kannetta aiheesta, joten olisi mukavaa olla hänellekin avuksi keräämällä hyviä pointteja asianomaisilta tahoilta... Oletko muuten sattunut vilkaisemaan nettikeskusteluja aiheesta?”

“En todellakaan. Tässä vaiheessa minua ei voisi enää vähempää kiinnostaa, mitä jotkut jästinpölvästit näistä käänteistä tuumaavat.”

“Voisit yllättyä”, Remus sanoi ja hymyili petomaisesti niin, että hampaat näkyivät. “Näkyy muuten varmaan ficci-kentällä aika... hmm, radikaalisti.”

“Millä?”

“Hyvänen aika, etkö sinä tiedä fanfictionista?

“Fani-mistä?”

“Voi Severus, mikä aukko sivistyksessä! Minun on kyllä nyt todella mentävä, mutta etköhän sinä netistä katsomalla saa ilman minuakin nopeasti selville, mistä siinä on kyse. Jos vaikka... niin, mitä teet torstaina? Teddy lähtee silloin Andromedalle pitkäksi viikonlopuksi, joten olisi mukavaa ottaa vaikka lasilliset, mikäli olet vapaana. Sitä ennen sinulla olisi tässä pari päivää aikaa tutustua aiheeseen. Odotan mielipidettäsi innolla.”

“Eiköhän se onnistu”, Severus vastasi, ja alkoi Remuksen poistuttua kastella yrttejä maanantairutiiniensa mukaisesti. 

Remus oli jättänyt puolilleen mutustamansa keksipaketin pöydälle. Vaikkei Severus juurikaan perustanut makeasta, hän otti keksin, ja mietti sitä syödessään, maistuiko se ihmissuden kielellä jotenkin erilaiselta kuin hänen, kun tämä kerran oli kaikelle sokeriselle niin mahdottoman perso. Jästien mielipiteillä hän sen sijaan ei vaivannut päätään sinä päivänä lainkaan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ennen kuin jatkamme eteenpäin, lienee aiheellista iskeä neljänteen seinään muutama tirkistysaukko lisää paljastamalla, etteivät noidat ja velhot suinkaan olleet ihan niin pihalla jästimaailman menosta kuin muuan kirjasarja kehtasi väittää. Kyseinen yksityiskohta Teoksissa-jotka-jääköön-nimeämättä ärsytti suuresti paitsi Severusta, myös hyvin monia muita, ja asiasta kirjoitettiin säännöllisin väliajoin niin lehtien yleisönosastoille kuin erinäisille valtuutetuillekin. 

Eniten ihmisiä tietysti risoi se, että heidän oletettiin olevan tyhmiä. Tuota närkästystä oli moneen kertaan yritetty tyynnyttää sillä, että heidäthän esitettiin noissa kirjoissa jästeille silkkana fiktiona, ei siihen kannattanut niin vakavasti suhtautua, mutta tästä huolimatta soraäänet eivät koskaan lakanneet särisemästä omilla tahoillaan. Joku taulapää oli joskus keksinyt, että moisella kuvauksella pyrittiin suojelemaan heidän yhteisönsä salaisuuksia — näin jästit eivät koskaan edes epäilisi sitä magiaa tihkuvaa naapuriaan velhoksi, kaavustaan velho tunnettiin eikä farkkuihin säännöllisesti sonnustautuva tyyppi voisi siis mitenkään tämän kuvion mukaan olla taikoja — mutta se keskustelu oli päättynyt likipitäen julkiseen lynkkaukseen, eikä tästä selitysmallista sopinut enää hiiskahtaakaan. 

Oli kauniisti ilmaistuna _mielenkiintoista_ , kuinka tämä höynäytetty jästinainen piti täysin luontevana asiaintolana, että vähemmistö, johon tuli jatkuvasti uutta väkeä sieltä enemmistön puolelta, ei muka käsittäisi keskeisimpiä perusasioita ympärillään rehottavasta kulttuurista. Kuten niissä kaameissa kirjoissakin oli todettu, Tylyaho oli koko Britannian ainut täysin jästivapaa kylä, joten taikovan väestön tulisi olla sekä kuuroa, sokeaa että melkoisen vajaaälyistäkin, jotta he välttyisivät ymmärtämästä, miten jästit vaikkapa pukeutuvat. Edes Malfoyden kaltaiset nyrpistelijät eivät voineet kokonaan sulkea silmiään noilta tosiasioilta; välttääkseen jästivaikutteet tyystin olisi pysyttävä kotona neljän seinän sisällä, sillä myös Tylyaho ja Viistokuja vilisivät niitä _jästi_ rytkyihin pukeutuneita _jästi_ syntyisiä, jotka raahasivat parhaassa tapauksessa mukanaan _jästi_ perhettään, eikä unohtaa tietenkään sovi kaikkia niitä puoliverisiä jälkeläisiä tuottavia avioliittoja taikojien ja jästien välillä. Sitä paitsi taikuuden piilotteleminen olisi käytännössä katsoen mahdotonta, mikäli velhot eivät olisi kohtuullisen hyvin perillä siitä, mikä kaikki voisi jästien silmään pistää. 

Monet taikojat olivat siis omaksuneet osaksi omaa elämäänsä jästikulttuurin parhaat palat. Kuten vaikkapa internetin. Severus oli yksi näistä käytännöllisistä hedonisteista ja niin oli Remuskin, olihan heille puoliverisinä ollut aina vähintäänkin luontevaa seurata jästimaailman suuria mullistuksia ja innovaatioita siinä missä velhoyhteisönkin. Ja pakko oli myöntää, että vaikka taiattomuus ehkä olikin helvetin epäkäytännöllistä, niin uskomattoman puuhakkaita ne jästit tämän vajeensa paikkaamisessa olivat. Tietotekninen vallankumous oli kokonaisuudessaan jotain sen verran hienoa ja ainutlaatuista, ettei velhomaailmassa ollut moisia edistysaskelia nähty sitten sen, kun Albus Dumbledore oli julkaissut tutkielmansa lohikäärmeenveren kahdestatoista käyttötarkoituksesta, ja jos totta puhutaan, sosiaalinen media ja ilmainen aikuisviihde voittivat sen mennen tullen. 

Keskiviikkona puodin suljettuaan Severus päätti nyt viimein perehtyä siihen Remuksen mainitsemaan fiktio-asiaan. Hän avasi siis tietokoneensa, googlasi termin _fanfiction_ , ja lukikin jo pian selostusta siitä, mistä ilmiössä oikein oli kyse. Severuksen oli vaikea käsittää moisen toiminnan viehätystä — miksi ihmeessä kukaan jaksaisi vaivautua? Sivistäisivät mieluummin itseään ja lukisivat jotain oikeita kirjoja. Toisaalta tämä mainittu slash kyllä tuntui tulevan tarpeeseen ainakin näiden halvatun HP-kirjojen kohdalla, kun tietyt tosiasiat oli sensuroitu ahtaan “hetero, kunnes toisin todistetaan, ja jopa silloinkin” -ajatusmallin mukaisesti. 

Mutta koska miltei missä tahansa asiassa käytäntö oli paras opettaja, tämän ensiraapaisun jälkeen olisi liattava kätensä ja vilkaistava niitä tarinoita. Ficcejä. Severus kirjoitti uuden hakunsa sanoiksi _Harry Potter fanfiction_ , ja lisäsi vielä ennen enterin painamista hetken mielijohteesta perään _slash_. Ja niin näytölle tarjoutui monta sivullista linkkejä, joiden kuvauksista Severus ei ensimmäisten silmäysten perusteella ymmärtänyt yhtikäs mitään. Hän klikkasi ensimmäisen saitin auki päätyen johonkin oudon salakielen ja vieraiden lyhenteiden maailmaan. 

PG-13.

Dub-con.

Drarry.

H/c.

Ja niin edelleen.

Tekstin informaatioarvo oli pyöreä nolla. Severus skrollasi alaspäin sivua, joka tuntui lähinnä koostuvan seuraaville sivuille vievistä linkeistä sekä litanioista näitä kummallisia lyhenteitä, ja hän peräytyi takaisin Google-hakuunsa avaten seuraavan sen tarjoaman sivuston. Sen sisältö oli pääpiirteittäin samanlainen kuin ensimmäisenkin. Severus kokeili uutta hakua jättäen pois slashin, olihan sekin koodikielinen sana, mutta ei tämäkään haku tehnyt häntä hullua hurskaammaksi. Kovasti tästä tavarasta tunnuttiin kohkaavan, mutta Severus ei nyt oikein hahmottanut koko touhun ideaa. Tätäkö se fanfiction nyt sitten oli? Helvetin hienoa joo, opettele ensin miljoona normaalin elämän kannalta irrelevanttia lyhennettä ja sitten voit ehkä saada jotain irti. 

Ehkä kehotus ottaa asiasta selvää oli ollut Remuksen mielestä hyväkin vitsi? Joidenkin jästien mielipiteet ja fanitukset eivät hetkauttaneet Severusta niin paljon, että hän olisi jaksanut vaivautua, lähinnä hänen teki mieli sulkea koko hemmetin kone ja mennä kerrankin liioitellun hyvissä ajoin nukkumaan, mutta toisaalta Remus kyllä nauraisi hänelle, jos hän ei olisi huomisiltaan mennessä saanut tästä asiasta jonkinlaista tolkkua...

Joten Severus haki uudestaan sitä slashia, klikkasi summamutikassa yhden ensimmäisen sivun linkeistä auki, ja tuijotti hyvän tovin taas yhtä sivua täynnä sitä samperin salakieltä. Ärsytti edetä tietämättä tasan tarkkaan, millaisella maaperällä seisoi ja mitä oikeastaan oli tekemässä. Hän poistui koneelta keittääkseen teetä tuekseen. Istuttuaan sitten uudelleen apparaatin eteen hän ajatteli, että wtf lol, ei se kai tämän pahemmaksi voisi enää muuttua, hän kyllä selvittäisi tämän asian vaikka väkisin sekä tarpeen vaatiessa kymmenienkin tällaisten sivujen lävitse rämpien, ja klikkasi sitten auki yhden sivulla komeilevista linkeistä. 

_Yksinäiset kyyneleet. H/D, h/c, PG._

Ja sitten Severuksen tajunta räjähti, kun hän käsitti, mistä tässä lopulta oli oikein kyse. Ei jumalauta. Kyllähän hän oli jo lukenut Wikipediasta, minkä kanssa yritti parhaillaan operoida, mutta olihan se nyt helkkari soikoon aivan toista ajatella asiaa teoreettisella tasolla kuin todella lukea, kuinka Draco Malfoy itki luutakomerossa ja kuinka sen kuuleva Harry Potter syöksyi sisään suutelemaan kyyneleet tämän arki-nemesiksensä kasvoilta. Teksti oli niin uskomattoman laadutonta, että se suorastaan loukkasi lukijaa, mutta Severus oli silti koukussa. Luettuaan ficin loppuun hän palasi takaisin listaussivulle ja napsautti auki seuraavan tekstin. 

_Suklaasydämiä ja sadepäiviä. S/R, fluff, lime, R._  
  
Ja hänen tajuntansa räjähti uudelleen. Severus oli purskauttaa siemaisemansa minttuteen näytölle, kun teini-ikäiset Sirius Musta ja Remus Lupin kiehnäsivät rohkelikon makuusalissa punaisella päiväpeitteellä, suklaata toistensa iholta nuollen ja naurettavia koiraeläin-linkitteisiä lempinimiä kuiskaillen. Ja se oli... hyvin... aistikasta. Ei nyt suorastaan pornografista, mutta vahvasti eroottista joka tapauksessa, kyllä siinä kerrottiin kohtuullisen antaumuksella, miltä toisen keho tuntui omaa vasten ja kuinka kädet vaelsivat housuista toisiin. 

Muuta funktiota koko tekstillä ei sitten ollutkaan; se ainoastaan kuvasi, kuinka kundit kähmivät toisiaan. Severus tietysti luki tämänkin ficin viimeiseen sanaan asti, ja jos hän olikin ollut koukussa jo sen ensimmäisen kohdalla, tämä oli jotain paljon... kiehtovampaa? Kammottavampaa? No, vangitsevampaa nyt ainakin. Tekstin päättyessä Severus oli hyvin hämmentynyt ja hän tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi tavalla, jota oli hankala sen tarkemmin määritellä. Ja ennen kaikkea hän oli hillittömän utelias. Tätäkö ihmiset nyt sitten ihan tosissaan lukivat ja rustasivat toisilleen? Googlen tarjoamista linkeistä päätellen tätä täytyi olla netissä aivan rutosti — sivuja oli ollut monta ja niillä kaikilla oli ficcejä useita, ja Severuksesta tuntui, että hänen olisi saatava lukea ne kaikki. Nyt heti. Siitä tulisi vielä pitkä yö. 

Kun Severus sitten aamun pikkutunneilla viimein raahautui nukkumaan silmät näytön intensiivisestä vahtaamisesta kivistäen, hän oli oppinut, mitä erinäiset PG:t ja sen sellaiset merkinnät kertoivat sisällöstä, mitä oli twincest ja UST ja non-con ja Snarry, sekä ehdottomasti sen, ettei haluaisi enää milloinkaan törmätä viimeksimainittuun uudelleen. Tuon ensimmäisen järkytyksen jälkeen Severus sivuutti jopa alkutietoja kunnolla katsomatta kaiken, mikä lupaili hänen itsensä olevan siinä, mutta ehkä hän vielä jonain päivänä rohkaistuisi koettamaan onneaan uudelleen... Ehkä. Jos ei muuten, niin ainakin kostoksi siitä, että kirjoissa hänestä oli tehty Lilyn perään vuosikymmeniä kuolannut säälittävä tolvana.

  
*    


“No, millaisia mietteitä fanfiction herätti?” Remus kysyi torstaina miltei saman tien kun Severus oli astunut hänen kynnyksensä paremmalle puolelle. 

“Se on... hyvin... hämmentävää tavaraa”, Severus tunnusti ja istuutui sohvalle. Remus istui nauraen sohvan toiseen päähän ja leijutti kaapista konjakin kahvin seuraksi.

“Sepäs oli asiallisesti ilmaistu.”

“Miksi ne ovat niin kiinnostuneita joidenkin fiktiivisiksi kuvittelemiensa tyyppien seksielämästä? Tai siis lähinnä Potterin ja Malfoyn keskinäisestä kanssakäymisestä herkkine sovinnonhetkineen. Täysin älyvapaata toimintaa! En tajua, mistä koko idea on alunperin edes saanut alkunsa saati miksi sitä tuntuu tunkevan joka saatanan tuutista esiin; hehän vihasivat toisiaan koko kouluaikansa, mistä nämä nuijat ovat päätelleet sen TIETYSTI johtuneen siitä, että he salaa rakastavat toisiaan... Olen kyllä aina tiennyt, että jästit ovat vähän pimeitä, mutta tämä viha-rakkaus-soopa menee silti naurettavuudessaan yli ymmärryksen.”

“No jaa, olemmehan mekin nykyään ystäviä”, Remus totesi.

“Minä en koskaan _vihannut_ sinua.”

“Etpä.”

“Minä vihasin sinun ystäviäsi. Sinä itse olit aivan liian poissaoleva todella vihattavaksi.”

“Imartelija.”

“Sitä paitsi ajatus Potterista ja Mafoysta... hehän ovat ensimmäisissä kirjoissa vielä ihan pikkupoikia! Mitä perverssejä nämä ficcarit oikein ovat, kun ylipäätään ovat tulleet tällaista keksineeksi?”

“Jos tuo on sinusta perversseintä, mitä koko juttuun liittyy, niin et ole tutustunut asiaan kovinkaan syvällisesti.”

“Ja sinä sitten ilmeisesti olet?” Severus kysyi ja kohotti kulmaansa arvioiden.

“No... en nyt ehkä sanoisi _syvällisesti_ , mutta olen kyllä vuosien varrella tainnut lukea ficin jos toisenkin”, Remus vastasi näyttäen ainoastaan hivenen nolostuneelta.

“Eli Potterin ja Malfoyn luutakomerosessiot vetoavat sinuun suurestikin?”

“Hei, minä en sanonut lukeneeni HooDeetä, pois se minusta! Ymmärrän kyllä, että Harry on aikuinen ihminen ja sitä rataa, mutta se ei silti tarkoita, että haluaisin millään muotoa perehtyä edes hänen kuvitteellisiin petipuuhiinsa, oli partnerina kuka hyvänsä.”

“Keistä sinä sitten olet lukenut?”

Remus kiemurteli hetken ajan vaivautuneena ja kysyi sitten, haluaisiko Severus lisää kahvia. Severus ei halunnut. Hän halusi vastauksia. Remuksen posket näyttivät nyt jo reilummin kuin vain aavistuksen punehtuneilta, mutta koska konjakki oli vasta avattu, juomaa ei voinut reaktiosta syyttää. Severus otti mukavamman asennon vastausta vartoessaan, tämän oli pakko olla jotain hulvatonta. 

“Itsestäni”, Remus sanoi lopulta vaisusti.

“Häh?”

“Niin. Lähinnä itsestäni. Ja... ja erinäisistä muista minun kanssani. Tietysti.”

“Eli Sirius Mustasta.”

“Esimerkiksi. Ei nyt ehkä aivan suosikkiparitukseni, mutta myönnettäköön, että viihdearvo on kohdillaan.”

“Vai niin”, Severus sanoi ja yllättyi itsekin pisteliäästä sävystään. “Sinusta on siis _viihdyttävää_ lukea itsestäsi vehtaamassa kuolleen kaverisi kanssa.”

“Sinä saat sen kuulostamaan ihan joltain nekrofilialta”, Remus tokaisi kuivakasti. “Tiedoksesi, että tässä kohden suosin matalia ikärajoja. Ja teinivuosien kuvauksia. Niissä on jotain omalla tavallaan lohdullista; hyvin konkreettinen muistutus tietyn elämänvaiheen yhteenkuuluvuuden tunteesta ja sitä rataa, vaikka imelyystaso kohoaakin välillä liiallisuuksiin. Sitä paitsi olen vakuuttunut siitä, ettei Sirius pistäisi pahakseen — hänestä olisi varmastikin suorastaan hervotonta kuvitella sukulaistensa ilmeitä, mikäli näille olisi kerrottu joidenkin jästien vielä tehtailevan yhden mediamuotonsa pullolleen homoromantiikkaa Siriuksesta ja jostain puoliverisestä ihmissudesta.”

“Epäilemättä. Onko sitä sitten joskus todella tapahtunut?”

“Niin mitä?”

“Tätä ÄsÄrrää?”

“Ei. Hyvänen aika, ei, ei meidän välillämme koskaan ollut mitään sellaista.”

“Ei edes Kalmanhanaukiolla?”

“Toisin kuin fanfiction saattaa antaa olettaa, kaikkia ei seksi oman sukupuolensa edustajan kanssa kiinnosta, vaikka siihen kuinka olisi tilaisuuksia.”

“Hmph. Kenestä muusta sinä sitten olet lukenut?”

“Tonksista.”

“Tonksista? Eikö tuo nyt ole jo vähän tylsää?”

“Siitä nyt on jo aikaa. Lähinnä luin niitä ensimmäisiä ficcejä silloin viidennen kirjan juuri ilmestyttyä, koska... no, koska se oli ylipäätään mahdollista. Kyllä minä kirjan myötä kaipasin häntä taas hetken verran voimakkaammin, vaikka en itseäni iltaisin enää uneen itkenytkään. Parhaimmillaan ficit tuntuivat melkein siltä kuin olisi katsellut perhekuvia, joita emme koskaan ehtineet ottaa.”

“Ja tästäkö tässä kaikessa on pohjimmiltaan kyse?” Severus kivahti. “Pääset taas nyyhkimään kauan sitten kadotettujen rakkaimpiesi perään.”

Remus katsoi Severusta liioitellun kärsivästi ja hymähti sitten huvittuneena. 

“Arvostan hienotunteisuuttasi. Kuten aina. Mutta itsepä kysyit ja minä vastasin — älä minua syytä, jos vastaus ei ole mieleinen. Ja on siinä paljon muutakin.”

“Kuten mitä? Edesmenneiden haikailulta se ainakin tähän asti on kovasti kuulostanut.”

“Ehkä se on egoistista, mutta jos _minun_ sielunelämäni jaksaa joitakuita niin paljon kiinnostaa, että todella vaivautuvat aiheesta kirjoittamaankin, niin pakkohan minun on sitä ainakin vilkaista.”

“Sielunelämä? Puhuisin ennemmin latteasta hömpästä.”

“Suurin osa sitä tietysti onkin, mutta olen törmännyt muutamiin ihan kelvollisiinkin teksteihin, jotka olivat muutakin kuin pelkkää aivotonta ajantappoa. Erityisen hämmentävää niissä onnistuneimmissa kuvauksissa on se, ettei minusta kuitenkaan kirjoissa ole niin kovin paljoa kerrottu, ja silti... Vaikka kaikenlaisia omituisuuksia niissä silti vilisee.”

“Kuten mitä?”

“Kuten esimerkiksi monet lykantropiaan liittyvät jutut”, Remus nauroi. “En tajua, mikä ihmissuden normaaliudessa on niin vaikeaa ymmärtää — ne kirjoittavat minut haistelemaan ja ulisemaan ja etsimään laumaa ja ties mitä kaikkea kummallista. Löysitkö muuten vielä yhtään ficcejä sinusta ja Lilysta?”

“En, vaikka en kyllä etsinytkään. Sitä paitsi miksi kukaan haluaisi sellaista kirjoittaa tai lukea?”

“Miten niin?”

“Käyhän se tietysti järkeen eikä ajatus sinänsä ole minustakaan mitenkään vastenmielinen, mutta... Hemmetti, jos sen nyt haluaisi tulkita sellaiseksi ystävyydeksi, niin eikö kaikki olisi silti sanottu jo siinä kirjassa? Sitä paitsi helvetin masentavaa ja surullista.”

“Monet pitävät sellaisesta, sen tyylisiä ficcejähän on jo nyt netti väärällään.”

“Ikään kuin meidän kaikkien elämä ei olisi jo valmiiksi yhtä pahuksen nyyhkytarinaa”, Severus tuumasi ja venytteli tuskaisesti. Hartianseutua kivisti huonosti nukutun yön jälkeen, eikä niiden arpien jomotusta saanut lievennettyä millään liemillä. Ja nyt kun alkoholi sai muun kehon miellyttävästi rentoutumaan, niskan kankeus korostui entisestään. 

“Uskoisin moisen vastaavan monienkin lukijoiden tarpeisiin”, Remus sanoi siirtyessään lähemmäs. “Ja se taisi kuulostaa vähän väärältä... Mutta siis kuvittelisin sinusta ja Lilysta vielä muodostuvan oikein kaunis saavuttamattoman rakkauden ikoni, johon sydänsurujaan potevat ficcarit voivat heijastaa omia toteutumattomia haaveitaan... Haluaisitko, että hieron?”

“M-mitä?”

“Hartioitasi. Venyttelet sen näköisenä, että voisi tulla tarpeeseen.”

“Tuota... niin”, Severus vastasi, ja hänen aivonsa tuntuivat jumiutuneen jopa sitä hartianseutuakin pahemmin. 

Remus katsoi häneen kysyvästi, kultaa hehkuvat silmät lempeinä ja suupieli suorastaan suostuttelevasti kohonneena. Ehdotus oli tietysti hyvin järkevä ja ystävällinen ja silti... silti jokin siinä tuntui kummalliselta. Kuin tämä mystinen _jokin_ osuisi johonkin sellaiseen hermoon, jonka olemassaolosta Severus ei ollut aiemmin ollut kunnolla tietoinen. Se oli se sama hermo, jonka mielestä kosketetuksi tuleminen oli mukavaa, vaikka siihen liittyikin monia vaivaannuttavia aspekteja eikä Severus mitään lääppimisiä edes tarvinnut... Nyt se hermo nyökytteli kiivaasti omituiselle mutkalle vääntäytyneenä. Kuin se ei oikein tietäisi, miten päin olla. 

Severus karisti nämä idioottimaiset itsereflektiot mielestään; jumalauta hän oli keski-ikäinen mies, mitä hän nyt tässä oikein kangerteli? Ystävä tarjoutui auttamaan hänen vaivansa kanssa, joten helkkariako tätä nyt sen syvällisemmin miettimään? Ainoastaan täydellinen debiili kieltäytyisi. 

Severus ei edes muistanut, milloin joku olisi viimeksi hieronut hänen hartioitaan.

Tai milloin joku olisi samalla tavalla juoksuttanut käsiään hänen kehollaan. Useampia vuosia siitä oli kulunut. 

Ja Remuksen kädet tuntuivat niin miellyttäviltä. Hänen otteensa oli varma, voimakas, ja samalla hyvin lempeä, jäykät lihakset pehmenivät hänen sormissaan melkein kuin itsestään ilman runnovaa ja solmuja auki repivää kipua. 

“Luitko ollenkaan ficcejä itsestäsi?” Remus kysyi vaimeasti. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vähemmän karhealta kuin yleensä.

“Avasin vahingossa jonkun vastenmielisen pornopätkän minusta ja Potterista, ja siinä oli jo kauhua aivan riittämiin.”

“Mm, ymmärrän kyllä tuskasi. Olen itsekin törmännyt teksteihin, joissa minut paritetaan Harrylle, ja vaikka en niitä olekaan lukenut, jos pelkästä ajatuksesta tulee jotenkin likainen olo. Mutta onhan sitä nyt muutakin.”

“Kuten mitä?”

“No... en tiedä, tyhmä idea. Unohda.”

“Miksi ihmeessä minä haluaisin lukea enää sen kirjan jälkeen jonkun onnettoman amatööri-kirjailijan kuppaisia visioita siitä, kuinka olen sydämeltäni lopulta vain haavoitettu poikarukka? Tai vaihtoehtoisesti panen oppilaitani kuten jossain kuuden sirpin törkyjulkaisussa.”

“Voisihan se olla ihan... hmm, hauskaakin.”

“Hauskaa?”

“Myönnän, että olin itsekin aluksi kohtuullisen tyrmistynyt koko konseptista, mutta koska uteliaisuus ilmeisesti tappaa paljon kissaakin suurempia olentoja, en osannut jättää asiaa siihen. Merlin paratkoon, nehän sentään kirjoittavat _minusta_!”

“Sinua on aivan liian helppo mielistellä”, Severus tuhahti paheksuen, mutta sitten Remuksen peukalot pyörähtivät _juuri siinä kohdassa_ lapaluiden vieressä, ja kaikki rumat ajatukset ihmissudesta katosivat sen sileän tien. “Niissä kirjoissa revitellään kaikilla huonoilla puolillani jo aivan tarpeeksi, en halua lukea sellaista enää yhtään enempää.”

“Juuri sen vuoksi sinun niitä ficcejä kannattaisikin vilkaista — itse asiassa olet tosi suosittu hahmo, ja monet ovat kirjoittaneet sinusta hyvinkin kauniisti. Suorastaan... rakkaudella.”

“Vaikea uskoa.”

“Ymmärrän toki, ettei fanfiction ole ihan kaikkien juttu ja siinä on tosiaan omat häiritsevät aspektinsa, mutta suosittelen sinua tutkimaan asiaa. Minusta ainakin oli tolkuttoman huvittavaa nähdä, keille kaikille ne ovat minua keksineet parittaa ja millaisilla ideoilla.”

“Keille sitten?” Severus kysyi paljon terävämmin kuin kai oli ollut tarkoitus.

“Sille Siriukselle tietysti, ja Harrylle, kuten sanoin. Ja Tonksille ja Regulus Mustalle ja kuudennen kirjan jälkeen Bill Weasleylle.”

“Bill Weasleylle?”

“Ne tekstit kyllä menevät jo tragikoomisen puolelle kaikessa siinä susi-hehkutuksessaan”, Remus hykerteli, ja hänen kätensä siirtyivät Severuksen niskalle. Hän pyyhkäisi pitkiä hiuksia sivuun ja veti varovasti kaulusta alemmas, ja Severus värähti nautinnollisesti lämpimien sormien painautuessa hänen iholleen, lähelle hiusrajaa. “Ja sittenhän ne tietysti parittavat myös... no, meitä.”

“Mitä?” Severus kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Remusta. Remus oli keskittynyt kokonaan käsiensä työskentelyyn eikä siis kohdannut Severuksen katsetta, ja Severuskin kääntyi takaisin. “Siis... meitä kahta? Toisillemme?”

“Niin.”

“Outoa. Mistä ne sellaista keksivät? Kirjojen perusteella nyt varsinkaan, mehän hädin tuskin edes puhumme toisillemme. Onko sellaista sitten paljonkin?”

“Jonkin verran”, Remus vastasi huolettomasti. “Emme me nyt sentään HooDeen kanssa kilpaile, mutta on sitä jonkin verran.”

“Eikö sellainen sitten häiritse sinua? Toisin kuin Musta, minä kuitenkin pyörin kuvioissa edelleen.”

“Onhan se ehkä hivenen kummallista, mutta en sanoisi sitä varsinaisesti häiritseväksi. Ja onhan siinä oma komiikkansa — et voi kieltää, etteikö ajatus meistä kahdesta nuolemassa teineinä Tylypahkan pimeillä käytävillä olisi vähintäänkin naurettava.”

“Mmm”, Severus sanoi, ja jätti mainitsematta sen faktan, että mikäli Remus olisi sellaista aikanaan kuusitoistakesäisenä hänelle ehdottanut, Severus ei olisi nauranut. Ei, hän olisi tarttunut tilaisuuteen kaikella sen vaatimalla vakavuudella sekä ankaralla antaumuksella. 

Ehkä se johtui hänen kehonsa äkillisestä jännittymisestä, mene ja tiedä, mutta aiheeseen fanfiction ei enää sen illan aikana palattu. Sen sijaan he puhuivat tavanomaisemmista asioista, töistä ja päivänpolitiikasta, ja Remus kertoi Hermione Grangerin aloittaneen kampanjoinnin sotavuosien uuden ja paremman kuvauksen puolesta. Tätä hanketta puoltavaan adressiin oli saatu kerättyä jo aimo määrä nimiä, mutta toistaiseksi tarinan oikeudet kuuluivat Dumbledore-säätiölle, ja koko tapaus oli niin järkyttävä sotku, että käytännön apua tähän lakitekniseen taistoon oli yleisestä tuohtumuksesta huolimatta hankala löytää. Ellei Granger olisi niin raivostuttava kaikentietäjä, Severus olisi voinut jopa harkita noille nimenomaisille barrikadeille nousemista, mutta mitä enemmän hän kuuli Remukselta niin itse asiasta kuin tästä eturivin taistelijasta, sitä vankemmin Severus päätti tyytyä taka-alalla ruikuttamiseen. 

Sinä yönä Severuksen oli vaikea saada unta hänen keskittyessään aprikoimaan, keille perkeleille häntä sitten ficeissä oikein paritettiin — jos hän kerran oli suosittu hahmo, se ei kaikki voinut olla vain Harry Potterista. Eihän? Hän ei itse onnistunut keksimään muita sopivia kuin Lilyn, mutta koska se ystävyys oli paljastunut jästilukijoille vasta viimeisessä kirjassa, niitä ficcejä ei voinut vielä kovinkaan paljoa olla. Severuksen oikeista, todella tapahtuneista suhteistakaan tuskin tekstejä löytyisi, eihän esimerkiksi Leonius Mulciberin etunimeä ollut pidetty kertomisen arvoisena, Edward Wilkesiä taas hädin tuskin edes teoksissa mainittiin. Helvetin kuustoista sen raapustelevan jästin kanssa, tietenkään fiksut kuolonsyöjät eivät olleet mahtuneet siihen rohkelikkohyveiden miljoonasivuiseen ylistysveisuun...

Mutta jos ei näitä kavereita, niin keitä sitten?

Kai hän nyt sitten kuitenkin ottaisi asiasta viikonloppuna selvää; yksi Snarry sinne tai tänne, ei _oikeaa_ Severus Kalkarosta sentään niin vähällä traumatisoitu! Ensimmäinen sukellus fanfictionin ihmeelliseen maailmaan oli ottanut hyvän tovin, ja koska tietynlaisten ficcien etsiminen varmaankin vaatisi taas uudenlaisen lyhenneviidakon läpi luovimista, ajan varaaminen tälle projektille tuntui aiheelliselta. Sitä paitsi kun Severus johonkin ryhtyi, hän myös teki sen kunnolla; hän laatisi vielä itsestään kirjoitetuista ficeistä sellaiset taulukot ja tilastot, että Remuksen olisi ihan turhaa yrittää päteä jostain hemmetin pitkätukka-Weasleysta kirjoitetuilla eläimellisillä herutteluteksteillä!


	3. Chapter 3

Perjantaina Severus sulki puljun pari tuntia tavallista aiemmin ja kasteli kasvinsa suorastaan hätäisesti sillä verukkeella, että mokomat rehut kyllä pärjäisivät vallan mainiosti tavanomaista vähemmälläkin huomiolla, tarkastaisihan hän niiden voinnin taas huomenna. Nyt hänen ajatuksensa askaroivat jo intensiivisesti fanfictionin parissa, ja Severus olikin pohdiskellut sopivaa lähestymistapaa projektiinsa koko tyhjähkön työpäivän ajan. Kotona hän keitti itselleen teetä, harkitsi jo jotain vähän terävämpääkin, mutta päätti sitten jättää kyseisen vahvistuksen siihen hetkeen, kun sitä todella tarvitsisi. Mikäli edellisen istunnon kokemuksiin olisi luottaminen, moista shokkia tuskin tarvitsisi edes kovin kauaa odotella. 

Tuo nimenomainen edellinen istunto oli kuitenkin jättänyt jälkeensä muutakin kuin pelkän muiston toisiaan loputtomana virtana seuraavista järkytyksen hetkistä — jos jästit jotain osasivat velhoväestöä paremmin, niin loogisen järjestelyn, ja viimeksi Severus oli muutamaankin otteeseen törmännyt termiin ficci-arkisto. Google tarjosi aina vähän mitä sattuu, joten Severus ei jaksanut luottaa kovinkaan suuresti sen apuun tällä missiolla, eikä häntä todellakaan huvittanut navigoida jälleen kerran tietään H/D-meren lävitse. Arkisto sen sijaan kuulosti jo kohtuullisen hyvältä tavalta päästä alkuun, siellä ne tuherrukset olisi voitu jopa järjestää sen verran järkevään malliin, että systemaattinen tutkimus olisi mahdollista.

Severus siis nakutteli etsintänsä kohteeksi _Harry Potter fanfiction arkisto_ n, ja niitähän hän sitten löysi. Useita. Severus tuijotti hakunsa tulosta monttu auki todeten lopulta itselleen, että hän oli tainnut pahasti aliarvioida tämän tavaran kokonaismäärän — jumalauta jos näitä arkistojakin oli jo näin monta, niin itse tarinoitahan täytyi olla... tuhansia. Ehkä jopa... kymmeniä tuhansia.

Havainto oli suorastaan typerryttävä.

Alkoholin aika oli koittanut alle viidessä minuutissa. 

Severus napsautti auki arkistoista yhden, ja valikkopalkin haku-toiminto kehotti tarttumaan toimeen ihan kunnolla. Severus epäili jälkikäteen katuvansa tätä vielä hyvinkin raskaasti; se, mihin hän nyt tulisi törmäämään, vainoaisi häntä pahimmassa tapauksessa koko hänen loppuikänsä, nyt olisi viimeinen hetki perääntyä ja antaa koko paskan vain olla... Mutta koska Severus Kalkaros oli kaikkea muuta kuin pelkuri eikä leikin kesken jättäminen sopinut tyyliin, hän klikkasi sivuston hakukoneen eteensä, ja vaikka monet kohdat eivät hänelle ihan avautuneetkaan, hän kuitenkin ymmärsi voivansa hakea ficcejä tietyllä hahmolla. Eli omalla nimellään. Lyhyen hetken verran Severusta melkein nauratti ajatus siitä, että kirjoittamalla nimensä juuri tuohon kohtaan hän tavallaan tunnustaisi oman fiktiivisyytensä, mutta päätti sitten moisten paradoksien olevan enemmän Remuksen heiniä. 

Haun tulos sen sijaan ei enää naurattanut. Osumia oli lähemmäs kymmenen tuhatta. Ja koska tämä oli tosiaan vain yksi sivusto, näitä ficcejä saattoi netissä olla... satoja tuhansia. Ehkä jopa... miljoonia. 

Severuksesta tuntui, ettei mikään määrä viinaa riittäisi turruttamaan tätä järkytystä. Vertailukohteita hänellä ei tietenkään ollut, mutta kyllä nämä lukemat siitä huolimatta kertoivat suuresta suosiosta ficcareiden keskuudessa. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miksi kukaan täysijärkinen ihminen haluaisi häntä pornoonsa tai romanttisiin päiväuniinsa... vaikka toisaalta kun otti huomioon sen helvetin puistattavan Snarryn (sekä monet muutkin aspektit, joita Severus ei viitsinyt sen tarkemmin kerrata), olisi kenties harhaista kuvitella näiden ihmisten olevan täysissä järjissään. 

Katsellessaan sivun ylälaidassa komeilevaa lukemaa Severus totesi itselleen, ettei ikimaailmassa jaksaisi kahlata kaikkien näiden tekeleiden lävitse, joten hän palasi hakukoneeseen. Hakea saattoi myös parituksella. Severus ei ollut aivan varma, auttaisiko kyseinen toiminto häntä millään tavalla, eihän hän ollut aiemminkaan niitä parituksia oikein keksinyt, mutta yhtä kaikki hän alkoi kirjoittaa omaa nimeään nyt tähänkin palkkiin. Ja ties mistä taikuudesta tai haparoivan käyttäjän epävarmuuden vaistoamisesta oli kyse, masiina tarjosi hänelle ensimmäisten kirjainten jälkeen auttavaisesti liudan vaihtoehtoja siitä, keiden kanssa hän voisi lukea itsensä pelehtivän. 

Lily.

Harry Potter. Jooei.

Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Ehkä hivenen omituista, mutta ei varsinaisesti epämiellyttävää. Tietysti mielikuva entisestä oppilaasta oli visiona varsin... häiritsevä, mutta ei kuitenkaan aivan niin häiritsevä kuin Severus olisi suonut. Ja Lucius... niin, tätähän voisi vaikka vilkaistakin. Ihan noin tieteellisestä mielenkiinnosta vain. 

Remus.

Hermione Granger. Ei hyvät hyssykät, ei ikimaailmassa!

Sirius Musta. Mitä ne oikein ajattelevat?

James Potter. Toisaalta Severus ei ehkä halunnutkaan tietää, mitä ne ajattelevat.

Draco Malfoy JA Harry Potter?!

Lucius Malfoy JA Hermione Granger?!?! Severus alkoi olla valmis sulkemaan koneen, hautaamaan päänsä sohvatyynyjen väliin ja pysyttelemään siellä hamaan loppuun saakka. Hän manasi sitä, että oli koskaan kuunnellut sen halvatun ihmissuden heittoja aiheesta ja todella haksahtanut tutkimaan asiaa. Mikä tässäkin nyt oikein oli tarkoituksena, halusiko se hänen päätyvän Pyhän Mungon pähkinäaivo-osastolle Lockhartin ja Longbottomeiden seuraksi?!

Voro. 

Hagrid.

Albus. Aiemmin Severus olisi varmasti tyrmännyt tämän idean suoralta kädeltä, mutta nyt se alkoi kuulostaa suorastaan mukavalta. 

Voldemort.

Severus päätti teeskennellä, ettei ollut nähnyt sitä. Mitään senkaltaista ei yksinkertaisesti saanut olla olemassa. Mutta vaikkei hän nyt sitten ollutkaan sitä nähnyt, selvää kuitenkin oli, että nyt täytyisi jo lopettaa tämä mielenterveydelle vaarallinen selaaminen ja vain yksinkertaisesti tyytyä ottamaan joku paritus. Mikä tahansa, kunhan se ei olisi... mitään liian _pimeää_. Hän klikkasi summamutikassa jotain, ja hänen eteensä läväytettiin kolmisensataa ficciä parilla Lucius/Severus. Ajatus tuntui huomattavasti kummallisemmalta nyt, kun tekstit todella olivat siinä kaikkine riemunkirjavine infoineen, jotka julistivat sisällöiksi niin masturbointia, oraaliseksiä kuin angstista romantiikkaakin. 

Ja niin Severus itsensä maailman jakomielitautisimmaksi tirkistelijäksi tuntien luki, kuinka nuori Lucius Malfoy nöyryytti _häntä_ , kyseenalaisti hänen pätevyytensä kuolonsyöjäksi, ja kuinka hän itse lopulta ryömi Luciuksen jaloissa nuollen tämän kiiltonahkakenkiä. Vastenmielistä. Ja silti melkein kuin lumottuna hän klikkasi auki seuraavan — tietysti siis vain nähdäkseen, olisiko se samanlainen. Siinä ficissä he olivat vanhempia ja asetelma oli käännetty päinvastaiseksi, nyt vuorostaan Lucius suuteli Severuksen sormenpäitä ja kalpeita ranteita alistunein elein, aneli suosionosoituksia pitkät vaaleat hiukset hikisille kasvoilleen liimautuneena juuri häneltä. 

Kun sen oli kerran aloittanut, lopettaminen oli yllättävän hankalaa. Severus ei sinänsä saanut mitään kovin kummoista irti ajatuksesta, että hänellä ja Luciuksella olisi liekehtivän kuuma ja lihallinen romanssi, mutta siitä huolimatta hän avasi aina vielä yhden ficin, ja sitten vielä yhden. Kovin pitkiin teksteihin hänen hermonsa eivät riittäneet, sillä teksteissä kuvatut täyttymykset eivät sinänsä häntä hetkauttaneet; ennemminkin hän halusi vain nähdä, mitä ne hemmetin ficcarit olisivat seuraavaksi keksineet. Ja kaikenlaistahan hän saikin luettavakseen, kahleita ja ruoskia ja nänninnipistimiä ja korsetteja piisasi vaikka muille jaettavaksi. Ihan noin vertailun vuoksi Severus päätyi lopulta katsomaan, millaisia ficit hänestä ja Draco Mafoysta oikein olisivat, ja häntä etoi huomatessaan, miten usein tämä kotikutoisten pervertikkojen lauma punoi Luciuksen mukaan kuvioon. 

Sairasta. 

Mutta ehkä seuraava ei olisi ihan niin paha...?

 

*

 

Lauantaiaamun tunnelmia saattoi kuvailla hyvin yksinkertaisesti moraaliseksi krapulaksi. Severus kävi liikkeen puolella kastelemassa kasvit, valmisti sitten aamiaista ja selasi Päivän Profeettaa, mutta ei sitten kuitenkaan malttanut kunnolla lukea sitä, kun internetin ihmemaan kutsu kävi suorastaan vastustamattomaksi. Harvemmin huono omatunto lähti sillä, millä se oli tullutkin, mutta jos hän nyt tutkailisi jotain vähän vähemmän sukurutsaista tai muutoinkaan kyseenalaista tavaraa... 

Severus valitsi ficci-arkiston kirjanmerkeistä ja haki sieltä tekstejä itsestään paritettuna Regulus Mustalle, mutta mahdollisuus niistä teksteistä nauttimiseen oli käytännössä katsoen olematonta; hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mistä ihmeestä näiden ihmisten pieniin mieliin oli iskostunut kuva Reguluksesta vinkuvana ja valittavana runopoikana, kun todellisuudessa jätkä oli ollut aivan yhtä kopea kusipää kuin entinen isoveljensäkin, hetkittäin jopa pahempikin. Olihan tietysti Severus itsekin usein kuvattu ihan naurettavassa valossa, mutta tätä Reguluksen nimellä kulkevaa hahmoa ei saattanut tunnistaa esikuvakseen lainkaan, eikä lukeminen siis tuottanut minkäänlaista iloa. 

Yhteen ficciin oli merkitty toiseksi pariksi Severus/Remus, ja asiaa sen suuremmin miettimättä Severus päätti katsoa, millaista se olisi. Klikattuaan paritus-tagia Severus kummasteli sivun ylälaidassa komeilevaa lukua, eräänlainen deja vu eilisestä — numero oli moninkertainen verrattuna Lucius/Severuksen suosioon. Vaikka eihän näitä ficcejä pitänyt olla kuin vain _jonkin verran_. Severus napsautti ensimmäisen tekstin auki infoja sen tarkemmin silmäilemättä, ja jos hän oli jo aiemmin kuvitellut tajuntansa räjähtäneen, nyt sen rippeet kerättiin kasaan ja ammuttiin toiselle planeetalle ruutitynnyriin pakattuna. 

Ficissä he olivat vielä teinejä, ja jonkin hämmentävän vedonlyönnin vuoksi James Potter ja Sirius Musta saivat houkuteltua Severuksen kanssaan varastohuoneeseen, jossa hän sitten silmät sidottuna otti suihin niin näiltä nimenomaisilta tahoilta kuin näiden anonyymina pysyttelevältä ystävältä, joka silitti Severuksen hiuksia lempeästi ja lauettuaan suuteli häntä. Vaitonainen poika tuoksui lämpimältä kaakaolta ja hänen kielellään maistui muisto tummasta suklaasta, ja vaikka ficin Severus tiesikin, että käytännössä se voisi olla melkein kuka tahansa, hänen mielensä yhdisti nämä osatekijät vastaansanomattomasti Remus Lupiniksi. Ja se tuntui hänestä miellyttävältä. 

Päästyään loppuun saakka Severus sulki netti-ikkunan ja koko tietokoneen tuntien itsensä paljon likaisemmaksi kuin eilisen Malfoycest-session jälkeen. Hän oli järkyttynyt ja tuohtunut siitä, että tällaista roskaa oli ylipäätään laillista laittaa kaiken kansan nähtäville, mitä helvettiä tämänkin räpellyksen kirjoittajan päässä oli oikein liikkunut? Ja ennen kaikkea millä oikeudella?!

Vaikkei siitä mitään hyötyä olisikaan, koska lika oli jossain aivan muualla kuin hänen ihollaan, Severus meni suihkuun. Kuuman veden alla hän yritti muistella Remuksen puheita aiheesta, kuinka ficcarit saattoivat kanavoida teksteihin omia toiveitaan ja fantasioitaan, mutta ei siitäkään ajatuksesta lopulta kovin suurta lohtua ollut. Sinänsä Severusta tyynnytti tuomita kyseinen ficci kirjoittajansa hikiseksi päiväuneksi — sehän tarkoitti, ettei kukaan ihan tosissaan pitäisi Severusta niin tyhmänä, että hän olisi missään olosuhteissa suostunut johonkin tuollaiseen — mutta toisaalta hänestä oli vastenmielistä ajatella lukeneensa jonkun tuikituntemattoman nörtin runkkausmateriaalia. Sitä paitsi miten kukaan voisi pitää millään tasolla kiihottavana visiota hänestä ottamassa poskeen Mustalta ja Potterilta?

Suihkun tarjoama tuumaustauko rauhoitti Severusta sen verran, että hän saattoi keskittyä asiakaskirjeenvaihtoonsa. Joku halusi ensi viikoksi sukukypsiä alruunoita ja pari potentiaalista asiakasta kyseli nuorennusliemistä, mutta nämä hommat oli nopeasti hoidettu pois päiväjärjestyksestä; alruunoita hänellä oli jo valmiiksi, liemitiedusteluihin hän taas saattoi vastata lähettämällä kiinnostuneille tahoille sen tavallisen esitteen sekä hinnastonsa. Päästettyään pöllönsä matkaan Severus saattoi ainoastaan todeta, että sen lauantain työt oli tehty ja hän olisi vapaalla aina huomisaamun rutiinikasteluihin asti. 

Toisin sanoen hänellä ei ollut mitään tekemistä. 

Hän yritti uudelleen lukea sitä aamuista Profeettaa heikolla menestyksellä, missään ei ollut tapahtunut mitään erityisen kiinnostavaa, ja ennen kuin hän sitä ehti kunnolla käsittääkään, tietokone ja se internetin kammottavin paheiden pesä oli taas avattu. Eivät kai nyt sentään kaikki ficit hänestä ja Remuksesta olisi sellaisia? Tällä kertaa Severus syynäsi huolella genret ja varoitukset, ja varmistuttuaan siitä, ettei tekstissä varmastikaan sekaannuttaisi James Potteriin tai Sirius Mustaan, hän viimein uskaltautui avaamaan sen. 

Ja se ficci oli totisesti jotain aivan muuta — siinä, missä edellinen teksti oli ollut silkkaa pornolla revittelyä, tässä ei ollut mitäään sellaista. He ainoastaan loivat toisiinsa pitkiä, kaipaavia katseita Tylypahkan opettajainhuoneessa, muistelivat kumpikin tahollaan kaihoisasti teinivuosina jakamaansa ensisuudelmaa, eikä minkäänlaisiin rivouksiin sorruttu. Itse asiassa he eivät edes koskettaneet toisiaan, nuoruuden kömpelö kohtaaminenkin oli takaumajaksossa kuvattu hyvin utuisesti ja paljon tulkinnan varaan jättäen. Severus oli miltei pettynyt.

Joten luonnollisesti hän avasi seuraavan ficin. Ja seuraavan. Ja taas yhden. Niissäkään ei varsinaisesti tapahtunut mitään, joskin yhdessä sentään viitattiin erinäisiin kähmintäsessioihin Remuksen kiitoksena sudenmyrkkyjuomasta, mutta yleisesti ottaen Severukselle jäi teksteistä sellainen olo, ettei siinä nyt ollut ihan tarpeeksi. Jotain puuttui. 

Hän söi myöhäistä lounasta, keitti kahvia, ja vaikkei hän ollutkaan ajatellut enää tämän aktiviteetin parissa jatkavansa, Severus sai pian ruokailunsa jälkeen huomata istuvansa taas siinä tietokoneen ääressä. Hän avasi toiseen ikkunaan arkiston käyttöohjeet ja perehtyi juuri tämän sivuston merkintöjen saloihin, ja sitä mukaa kun muutamat kohdat muuttuivat pelkistä kirjainyhdistelmistä erilaisia sisältöjä lupaileviksi lyhenteiksi, hän saattoi täyttää hakulomakkeen vastaamaan enemmän tarpeitaan. Tai siis... köh... rajaamaan sisällön vähemmän inhottavaksi.

Tämä Snupin kiinnosti Severusta enemmän kuin hän välitti tunnustaa edes itselleen. Hän ei edelleenkään voinut ymmärtää, miten kukaan oli moista tullut kirjojen perusteella ajatelleeksi, mutta kai tämän sotkun takana olivat samat syylliset kuin HooDeenkin. Severus rajasi ikärajan suoraan sinne skaalan korkeimpaan päähän, niissä siveellisissä fiilistelypätkissä kun oli jotain hirvittävän epätyydyttävää, ja toisaalta Lucius-ficcejäkin oli ollut niin huvittavaa lukea nimenomaan kankean erotiikan ansiosta.

Ficissä, jonka Severus valitsi luettavakseen, he olivat opettajakollegoita toisen sodan jälkeen. Vanhat kaunat oli unohdettu ja he tulivat keskenään toimeen oikein hyvin; pelasivat shakkia, litkivät yhdessä iltateetä, ja sen sellaista. Vähän niin kuin nyt todellisuudessakin. Ficin Remus flirttaili ficin Severukselle lempeästi rivien välistä, mutta tämä oli aivan liian paksukalloinen tajutakseen asioiden laitaa — sen sijaan hän ihastui Remukseen ja itkeä pillitti yksinään sitä, ettei kukaan voisi koskaan huolia häntä, ei varsinkaan ihana Remus, mutta monen väärinkäsityksen, riidan sekä ennen kaikkea paljon parkumisen jälkeen Remus huusi hänelle rakkauttaan ja he harrastivat kiihkeää seksiä Severuksen olohuoneen lattialla. 

Severus ei tiennyt, mitä ajatella ficistä. Jokin siinä tuntui niin _normaalilta_ , suorastaan tutulta. Toki monet tunteet oli kuvattu aivan liian melodramaattisesti ja kärjistäen, omituisia mustasukkaisuuskohtauksiakin revittiin lähestulkoon tyhjästä, mutta yhtä kaikki tekstistä jäi merkillisen hyvä olo. 

Severus vilkaisi kelloa. Hän oli kuluttanut ficin lukemiseen useita tunteja.

Mutta koska hänellä ei ollut parempaakaan tekemistä, hän avasi seuraavan. 

Teinejä. Jo parin ensimmäisen kappaleen jälkeen Severus tuli siihen tulokseen, ettei välittänyt lukea toisintoa nuoruusvuosiensa henkilökohtaisesta helvetistä — oli täysin selvää, että alkutiedoissa lupailtu romanssi päättyisi ikävästi, ja Severus oli totisesti saanut jo oman osansa onnettoman lopun rakkaustarinoista. Viihteeksi ei sellaisista ollut, olisivat ne sitten kuinka kuvitteellisia hyvänsä. Sitä paitsi ficin alussa Severus ei vielä tiennyt Remuksen kuukausittaisesta ongelmasta mitään, ja hän saattoi jo arvata, millä tavoin lupaava poikarakkaus tulisi Sirius Mustan suosiollisella avustuksella päättymään. 

Ei, ei, ja vielä kerran ei. Ennemmin hän ottaisi huvin vuoksi turpiinsa kuin muistelisi sitä tapausta. 

Seuraavan ficin sisällöksi lupailtiin romanttista komediaa, jossa Severus ja Remus lähetettäisiin killan peiteoperaatiolle hamassa sodanjälkeisessä tulevaisuudessa. Kehnon tekosyyn nojalla heidän tulisi esittää pariskuntaa. Juoni kuulosti ensiluokkaiselta paskalta ja samalla kaikessa typeryydessään suorastaan hykerryttävältä, joten ennen ficciin syventymistä Severus keitti itselleen taas teetä, asettui sitten tuoliin koneen äärelle niin mukavasti kuin mahdollista...

... ja pettyi niin suuresti, että olisi voinut vaikka huutaa. Kuka tämänkin kielioppia kaikin keinoin karttavan suhrun oikein oli kirjoittanut, joku lobotomiapotilasko? Idea ehkä oli ollut täydellisen pölvästi, mutta kuitenkin sen verran pitkälle mietitty, että tekstin olisi kuvitellut olevan kotoisin jostain muualta kuin sieltä, mihin auringon ei kuulunut päästä paistamaan, ja Severus rullasikin vielä muutaman kappaleen alemmas varmistuakseen yleisestä tasottomuudesta. Valitettavasti muutosta ei tapahtunut, silsainen sonta oli ja pysyi juuri sinä itsenään.

Tympääntyneenä Severus alkoi etsiä seuraavaa riittävän kiinnostavaa tekelettä. Jos vaikka jotain samankaltaista kuin se siedettävä opettajaromanssi...? 

Toisin kuin tuossa vertailukohteessa, seuraavassa ficissä he päätyivät lakanoiden väliin kohtuullisen pian, ja Severuksesta tuntui jo miltei vaivaannuttavalta, miten tarkasti akti oli kuvattu. Olihan siinä edellisessäkin seksiä ollut, mutta mikään niistä hänen kyyneleisistä runkkauskohtauksistaan tai edes intohimoinen rakastelu karhealla matolla ei ollut ollut ihan näin graafista — tässä Remus puri hänen niskaansa ja haisteli häntä suorastaan huumantuneena, liukasti hänet hitaasti ja nai sormillaan antaumuksellisesti ennen kuin työntyi sisään. Ja se kaikki kerrottiin ainuttakaan yksityiskohtaa unohtamatta, aina ensimmäisestä hitaasta työnnöstä ja hänen lihansa kireydestä alkaen. Ficin Severus huohotti ääneen ja kirosi ja käski Remusta panemaan kovemmin, ja oikean Severuksen katse lensi pitkin tekstiä ahmien tätä hämmentävää tavaraa niin nopeasti kuin vain suinkin kykeni. Olivathan jotkut niistä Lucius-ficeistäkin olleet aivan yhtä tarkkoja, mutta tämä oli... erilainen. Jollain tavalla.

Mutta koska mikään ei koskaan voinut olla ainoastaan hyvää, hengästyttävä vaikutelma ryssittiin heti seuraavassa luvussa.

HÄN OLI RASKAANA?! 

Severus sulki ficin tyrmistyneenä ja hetken verran jo ajatteli, että nyt täytyisi keksiä jotain muuta tekemistä. Oksentaminen kuulosti varsin kohtuulliselta vaihtoehdolta. Toisaalta se toi välittömästi mieleen siunatun tilan aamupahoinvoinnut, joten ehkä ei sittenkään. Hänhän voisi vaikka... Niin. Mitäköhän helvettiä hän nyt muka sitten tekisi? Mielikuva hänestä itsestään kantamassa sitä _rakkauden hedelmää_ oli jotain niin kammottavaa, ettei Severus uskonut voivansa enää ikinä nukkua näkemättä painajaisia aiheesta. Ehkä siis kuitenkin parasta juuri sillä hetkellä olisi lukea vielä yksi ficci mieltään tyynnyttääkseen. 

Taas yhtä kirjainyhdistelmää viisaampana Severus selaili keskinkertaisiin seksikuvauksiin sekä latteisiin rakkaudentunnustuksiin keskittyneitä pätkiä, ja toivoi, että törmäisi johonkin mieltäylentävämpään sisältöön. Jotain sen pitkän ficin kaltaista; tapahtumat etenisivät kutakuinkin järkevästi ja hän joutuisi odottamaan, milloin he saisivat toisensa kaikkien koettelemusten jälkeen, ja seksikohtaus olisi kaiken sen vartomisen ja kipeiden väärinkäsitysten arvoinen.   
Jo ajatellessaan, että olisi kenties jo korkea aika vetäytyä yöpuulle (epäpyhät parrat sentään, oliko päivä tosiaan kulunut jo?), Severus törmäsi kiinnostavalta vaikuttavaan ficciin. _Basilikanviljelyn vaaroista._ Pellempää otsikkoa saisi hakea kissojen ja gäätien kanssa, pakkohan sen taakse kätkeytyvää tarinaa oli ainakin vilkaista, ja sitten hänellä olikin edessään pitkä, moniosainen ficci. Severus klikkasi kokeeksi seuraavaan lukuun vievä linkkiä, ja kyllä, sekin oli varsin mittava, ja siitä johti linkki taas kolmanteen lukuun...

Ikäraja oli korkein mahdollinen. Alkua vilkaisemalla kävi ilmi, että tietyt Mustat ja Potterit olivat tässä ficissä kuolleet jo aikoja sitten, missään ei näkynyt minkäänlaista merkintää yhtään kenenkään hedelmöittymisestä, ja sotakin oli tekstin maailmassa jo ohi, joten Severuksen ei tarvitsisi myöskään kahlata toinen toistaan huonompien, hetkittäin hyvinkin ankaraa myötähäpeää herättävien kaksoisagentti-kuvausten läpi. 

Severus laittoi ficin kirjanmerkkeihin, ehkä hän voisi vilkaista sitä joku kerta, kun hänellä olisi aikaa. Kuten vaikkapa huomenna. 

 

*

 

_Remus Lupin seisahtui Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista eteen. Talo näytti aivan yhtä synkältä kuin aina ennenkin, vanhalta ja varjoisalta, ankaraltakin, ja nyt Remuksen täytyisi asennoitua siihen kuin kotiin. Se olisi paikka, jossa hän eläisi ja olisi, kiintopiste, jonne hänen olisi tarkoitus aina palata, vaikka ei hän sinne loppuiäkseen aikonutkaan jäädä. Kunhan nyt vain pääsisi omille jaloilleen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, miten kauan tuon suunnitelman (vai oliko se vain haave?) toteuttaminen kestäisi, mutta toivossa oli hyvä elää. Remus ei ollut aivan varma, oliko hänellä todella edes sitä, mutta hänen olisi pakko yrittää — mitään hävittävää ei ainakaan enää ollut._

_Hän koputti oveen ja se avautui hänelle kuten asukkaalle kuuluikin. Harry tuli häntä vastaan eteiseen, otti hänen turhankin kevyen laukkunsa, ja vaikka Remus olikin Harryyn hyvin kiintynyt sekä tietysti kiitollinen tästä asuntotarjouksesta, koko asetelmassa oli jotain äärettömän vaivaannuttavaa. Remus ei ollut koskaan halunnut olla mikään hyväntekeväisyyskohde, mutta tässä hän nyt silti seisoi, ja kai Harrykin vaistosi sen, sillä hän totesi nopeasti ottaneensa itse käyttöönsä sen huoneen, jonka oli Killan aikoina jakanut Ronin kanssa. Remus voisi hänen puolestaan asettua mihin halusi._

 

Ja niin edelleen. Severus luki sunnuntaista aamukahvia siemaillessaan, kuinka ficin Remus muutti sodan päätyttyä Harry Potterin pyynnöstä tämän luokse Kalmanhanaukiolle, valitsi huoneekseen sen karsean kirjaston viereisen kammarin ollakseen lähellä mittavaa kokoelmaa painettua sanaa, ja heti alusta asti lukija tiesi, että Remuksen omanarvontunnon hajanaisia palasia kerättäisiin tekstissä kasaan hitaasti, työläästi, tuskallisestikin. 

Ensimmäinen luku oli lähinnä kuvausta Remuksen asettumisesta uuteen arkeensa Kalmanhanaukiolla. Harry Potterin kadotessa aurorintöihinsä Remus jatkoi sitä puhdistusprosessia, jonka Feeniksin kilta oli aikanaan aloittanut, ja hän kävi läpi kymmeniä rikkinäisiä tavaroita kirjoitellessaan samalla lukuisia työhakemuksia, joihin ei tosissaan edes odottanut vastausta. Sanomattakin oli selvää, ettei valtakunnan kenties toiseksi tunnetuimmalle lykantroopille pestiä heruisi, oli hänellä sitten sotasankarin statusta tahi ei. Hän muisteli kauhunsekaisella kaiholla sota-aikaa, jolloin oli elänyt pitkiäkin ajanjaksoja Fenrir Harmaaselän laumassa ja juossut täydenkuun öinä vapaana kaltaistensa kanssa, ja vaikkei hän noista öistä varsinaisesti mitään muistanutkaan, jokin siinä kaikessa tuntui syyllisellä tavalla hyvältä. Silloin hän ainakin oli tiennyt, miksi sen kaiken teki. Hän pohti omaa varattomuuttaan, sudenmyrkkyjuoman korkeaa hintaa sekä tyhmää ylpeyttään, joka esti pyytämästä taloudellista apua Potterilta. Vaimoa saati lasta ei mainittu sanallakaan, ilmeisesti tässä AU:ssa Remus ei ollut koskaan edes ajatellut perheen perustamista. 

Severus ei oikein tiennyt, mitä mieltä ficistä oli — tavallaan se ei tuntunut vastaavan sitä tarkoitusta, minkä hän oli jo kuvitellut koko fanfictionilla olevan, se ei ollut pelkkä päiväuni tekstiksi saatettuna, sillä ensimmäisessä luvussa Severusta hädin tuskin mainittiin. Teksti oli kuin tavallista kertomakirjallisuutta, jolla oli muitakin funktioita kuin tarjota tyydytystä romantiikannälkään tai halpoja eroottisia väristyksiä. Melkein kuin häntä olisi huijattu. Toisaalta Severus kyllä tunsi saaneensa jotain enemmän kuin mitä hänelle oli alun alkaen luvattu, mikä kai oli yleensä ihan positiivista, mutta ficciin oli silti hankala asennoitua. 

Eikä hän nyt ihan ymmärtänyt otsikkoa.

Kunnes sitten ensimmäisen osan lopussa tylsistynyt Remus alkoi väsätä keittiön ikkunalaudalle yrttitarhaa. Kasvavien kasvien moninaiset tuoksut oli kuvattu niin tenhoavasti, että lukiessaan Severus miltei jo tunsi kostean mullan sormenpäissään, haistoi vehreät aromit; hennon sitruunamelissan, voimakkaan rosmariinin, ja erityisesti valkeana kukkivan basilikan. 

Siitä Severukselle juolahtikin mieleen, että hänen omat kasvinsa odottivat rutiinitarkastustaan. Sinä päivänä basilika tuoksui hänen nenässään aivan erityisen miellyttävälle, se tuntui peittävän muut yrtit ja jopa sen juuri paiseisiin puhjenneen pollomuhkun alleen. Miltei salaa itseltäänkin Severus spekuloi, miten ficci oikein tulisi etenemään, millaisin kääntein kirjoittaja toisi hänet kuvioihin ja mitä roolia Remuksen pienoiskasvihuone näyttelisi heidän pariutumisessaan. Päivän askareet hoidettuaan Severus ei edes yrittänyt vastustella, vaan suosiolla napsautti toisen luvun esiin. 

 

_Remus leikkasi basilikasta suurimpia lehtiä pataan laitettavaksi, ja häntä miltei nauratti. Miltei. Hän oli kuin paraskin kotirouva, siivosi ja laittoi ruokaa vartoen Harrya ministeriöstä. Remus ei ollut jaksanut kokonaiseen viikkoon kirjoittaa ainuttakaan työhakemusta, hän alkoi olla siihen toimintaan tolkuttoman kyllästynyt; hävityn sodan käymistä se oli, ei mitään muuta._

_Se toinen vähintäänkin yhtä epätoivoiselta tuntuva taistelu kihelmöi jossain selkäytimen tienoilla, lähestyvä täysikuu sai hänet rauhattomaksi. Harry oli kyllä hankkinut Remukselle ministeriön kautta sudenmyrkkyjuomaa, ja vaikkeivät mitkään kiitokset tehneetkään oikeutta sen tuomalle suurelle helpotukselle, Remus ei voinut mitään sille inhottavalle ajatukselle, että oli joskus saanut paljon parempaakin. Hän tiesi, että mitä monimutkaisempi liemi, sitä voimakkaammin sen keittäjän persoonallinen kädenjälki tuntui ja maistui, ja oli kai omalla tavallaan uskomatonta, että juuri Severus Kalkaroksen ote sai tuon kyseisen juoman monin verroin lempeämmäksi. Eihän se koskaan ollut hyvää ollut, kaikkea muuta, sehän myrkytti hänen sisällään vaanivaa petoa, mutta sen vaikutus oli ollut hienovaraisempi — hän oli ollut niin paljon tyynempi, hetkittäisestä levottomuudestakin oli uupunut suden särmä kokonaan. Jopa kuun noustua hän oli tuolloin tuntenut outoa rauhaa, häntä oli lähinnä väsyttänyt, ja noina kuukausina hän oli vain saattanut painaa susimuodossaan kuonon hännäntyveen nukkuakseen siihen saakka, että muodonmuutos ravistelisi hänet uudelleen hereille._

_Remus hätkähti näistä ajatuksistaan haistaessaan palaneen käryn. Helvetti, ruoka oli palanut pohjaan! Haihdutellessaan savua loitsuin etuoveen koputettiin äkisti, ja koska talossa ei juurikaan käynyt vieraita Harryn poissaollessa, Remus suorastaan hätääntyi. Oliko jotain sattunut?_

_Hän kiiruhti ovelle ja jähmettyi paikalleen sen avattuaan. Severus Kalkaros, kuin Remuksen intensiivisten ajatusten paikalle kutsumana. Ja juuri sellaisena kuin hän oli tämän muistanutkin, ankarana ja happamana, koko olemus huokuen syvää vihaa kaikkea sitä kohtaan, minkä hänen mustat silmänsä sillä hetkellä sattuivat tavoittamaan._

_“Severus.”_

_“Lupin.”_

_“Tuota... Mikä sinut tänne tuo?”_

_“Käytöstapasi ilahduttavat minua suuresti, Lupin”, Severus sanoi, ja hänen suupieleensä kohosi kitkerään hymyntapaiseen._

 

Ja sitten seurasi varsin seikkaperäinen selonteko siitä, kuinka kelmeä Severuksen iho oli ja kuinka hän oli vanhentununt sodan viimeisen vuoden aikana, kuinka hän näytti väsyneeltä ja turralta, kuinka hänen harmaan hennosti raidoittama rasvainen tukkansa kiilteli vastenmielisenä ikkunoista tulvivassa auringonvalossa, ja Severus tietokoneensa äärellä tuhahti tuskastuneena. Tämänhän piti olla romanssia, ei inhorealismia! Miten kukaan muka voisi ikinä rakastua tuohon kuvatukseen, jollaisena hänet kuvattiin? Ja se kaikki oli vieläpä kerrottu Remuksen näkökulmasta, tämän havaintoina ja huomioina. Ficci ei enää todellakaan täyttänyt niitä viihteen mittoja, jotka hän oli tälle asettanut. Mutta koska teksti kuitenkin jollain kummallisella tavalla miellytti häntä, hetkittäin hyvinkin purppuraiseksi yltyvästä proosakerronnastaan huolimatta, hän päätti antaa sille vielä mahdollisuuden. Menon olisi silti parasta muuttua hyvin pian, sillä tällaista parjausta Severus ei kovin paljon enempää suostuisi enää lukemaan. 

Hän ei kyllä ymmärtänyt, miksi kukaan muukaan haluaisi sellaista lukea. Tai miksi kirjoittaja oli viitsinyt nähdä niin paljon vaivaa, jos kerran piti häntä noin tolkuttoman vastenmielisenä. Toisaalta olihan niitä fetissejä kaikenlaisia, ehkä tämän kirjoittaja piti rumia ihmisiä jotenkin vetävinä..?

Ficissä Remus kutsui Severuksen keittiöön istumaan ja Severus kommentoi hurmaavaa ruoantuoksua. Remus ei vastannut siihen mitään, pyöräytteli vain silmiään tuskastuneena, tarjosi lopulta teetä. Ruusunmarjaa. Basilikan aromi leijui kohtauksessa voimakkasti läsnä savun hälvettyä, ja Severus teki Remukselle tarjouksen — hän keittäisi Remukselle sudenmyrkkyjuomaa, mikäli Remus etsisi hänelle tiettyjä teoksia niin Mustien kirjastosta kuin Britannian moninaisista antikvariaateista. Severus tarvitsi niitä johonkin tutkimukseensa, muttei välittänyt tehdä jalkatyötä itse, Remuksella sen sijaan oli hänen tietojensa mukaan tätänykyä joutilasta aikaa vaikka muille jakaa. 

 

_“Vaikka toki, jos olet liian kiireinen kattiloittesi käräyttelyssä, voin etsiä jonkun toisenkin hoitamaan tätä tehtävää”, Severus sanoi ja katsoi Remusta kuin mitäkin takapulpetin pölkkypäätä._

_Remus kohautti harteitaan. Severuksen liemi oli totisesti monin verroin parempaa ja tehokkaampaa kuin ministeriöstä hankittu, mutta toisaalta Severuksen pillin tahtiin tanssiminen ei kuulostanut erityisen houkuttelevalta. Vaikka oikeassahan tämä oli siinä, ettei Remuksella ollut mitään erityisen merkittävää tekemistä... Ja vaikka hän nyt sitten ottaisikin Severukselta vastaan määräyksiä, ravaisi ympäri maita ja mantuja tämän kätyrinä, hän kuitenkin toimisi itsenäisesti, ilman Severuksen jatkuvaa läsnäoloa, ja olisihan se joiltain osin varsinainen unelmaprojekti — hänen tehtävänsä olisi penkoa kaiket päivät kirjoja! Varsinaista palkkaa hän ei tietenkään tästä työstä saisi liemen ohella, mutta parempi se silti olisi kuin nykyinen toimettomuus. Sitä paitsi tällä tavoin Remus voisi omalla panoksellaan auttaa tieteen edistysaskelissa. Hänellä olisi ainakin jotain merkitystä._

_“No olkoon menneeksi sitten”, Remus sanoi viimein, ja Severus nyökkäsi jäykästi kaivaen taskustaan huolellisesti kiinni sinetöidyn pullon. “Sinä... ei jumalauta, sinä siis olit varma minun suostumisestani orjatyöhösi?”_

_“Totta kai”, Severus vastasi ja soi taas Remukselle sen pilkallisen hymyntapaisensa. “Toisin kuin kenties sinulla, minulla ei ole tapana haaskata voimiani johonkin sellaiseen, jonka jo etukäteen tiedän turhaksi.”_

 

Severus ei voinut olla hymähtämättä, kohtuullisen näppärää kieltämättä. Vaikka hänet olikin kuvattu niin vuolaasti niin rumaksi, hän alkoi lämmetä ficille tuon letkautuksen myötä — ainakin hän oli terävä, hänen tavalleen tehdä nopeita oivalluksia ja sivaltaa sanan säilällä oli tehty oikeutta. Tai ainakin yritetty.

Toinen luku päättyi siihen, että hän toi Remukselle lientä seuraavanakin päivänä, ja illalla kuun noustessa Remus muutti muotoaan huojentuneena siitä, että Severuksen valmistama liemi oli edelleen juuri niin ensiluokkaista kuin hän oli ollut muistavinaankin. Hän nukkui Kalmanhanaukiolla huoneessaan ja havahtui aina silloin tällöin koiranunestaan vanhan talon naristessa navakassa yötuulessa. 

 

_Aamulla auringonsäteet tunkeutuivat reikäisten verhojen lomasta suoraan silmiin, ja Remus makasi vuoteessaan pitkään koko keho yön koitoksista kivistäen. Hän mietti, miten voisi saada itselleen kupin teetä kaikkein vähimmällä vaivalla, ensi kuussa hän kyllä toisi teepannun valmiiksi yöpöydälle, vaikkei juoma loitsuin lämmitettynä koskaan parhaimmillaan ollutkaan. Nyt ei kuitenkaan auttanut muu kuin raahautua alakertaa, ilmiintyminen kun ei siinä kunnossa tullut kysymykseenkään._

_Siemaillessaan sitten teetään keittiönpöydän ääressä siro harmaa pöllö koputti ikkunaan, ja Remus päästi sen sisään tarjoten palkkioksi nokaretta leivästään. Pöllö kallisti päätään ja katsoi häntä samalla alentavalla tavalla kuin Severuskin, ojensi kantamaansa pergamenttia vilkuillen samalla inhoten Remuksen kuppia. Kuten Remus oli arvellutkin, kyseessä oli se Severuksen kirjalista._

_Ja ne eivät totisesti olleet mitään ihan joka kodista löytyviä niteitä, muutamasta Remus ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. Ne kirjat, jotka hän tiesi, olivat nekin hyvin harvinaisia, useimmat antiikkia satojenkin vuosia takaa, ja Remus laittoi pöllön matkaan lyhyen kirjelmän siitä, ettei hänellä sitten ollut juuri lainkaan rahaa käytössään, joten käytännön maksupuolta pitäisi vielä miettiä._

_Kirjalista vangitsi Remuksen mielenkiinnon sen verran tehokkaasti, ettei hän enää illalla jaksanut piitata kehonsa kangistelusta, vaan meni Mustien kirjastoon ja aloitti tutkimusoperaationsa. Listan kahdestakymmenestä teoksesta hän löysi viisi. Harryn kanssa pitäisi vielä keskustella asiasta uudestaan nyt, kun kirjat todella olivat kokoelmasta löytyneet, vaikka tuskinpa nuorukaisen vastaus mihinkään muuttuisi; Harry ei ollut erityisen kiinnostunut siitä, mitä kirjastolle tehtäisiin ja hän oli jo antanut tälle missiolle täyden siunauksensa. Hänen puolestaan Remus voisi pitää koko kirjastoa omanaan, sillä jos Sirius olisi älynnyt testamentin tehdä, tämä olisi varmasti jättänyt kaikki kirjat Remukselle. Ja vaikka Remus tiesikin sen olevan totta, hän koki silti kirjojen kuuluvan Harrylle, eikä hän ikinä voisi antaa toisen omaisuutta (etenkään toisen kirjoja!) noin vain pois._

_Mutta viisi löydetty, viisitoista vielä jäljellä._

_Remuksen selatessa keräämiään opuksia hän havaitsi, että viitelistoissa ja lähdeluetteloissa mainittiin aina joku toinen Severuksen listaamista teoksista. Hän kävi kaikki viisi kirjaa läpi, ja niiden nojalla vaikutti siltä, että kaikki teokset saattoi linkittää toisiinsa joko viitteiden tai ainakin aihepiirien kautta — kaikki, paitsi yhden. Sen yhden, jonka nimi oli Remuksesta ollut jo ennen tätäkin käännettä kaikkein oudoin._

_Basilikanviljelyn vaaroista._

_Hänen oli mahdotonta edes kuvitella, mitä sen niminen opus voisi pitää sisällään._

 

Niin oli ficciä lukevan Severuksenkin. Hän napsautti seuraavan luvun näytölle, mutta joutui nöyrtymään sen tosiasian edessä, että niin antaumuksellinen näytön vahtaaminen oli alkanut särkeä silmiä. Helvetin kuustoista tämän modernin teknologian kanssa! Yllättävän koukuttavaksi paljastunut tarina kummitteli hänen mielessään vielä nukkumaan mennessäkin, ja hetken ajan Severus jo pelkäsi näkevänsä unta ihmissyöjäkasvin sekä viattoman mausteyrtin risteytyksestä. Hänen suureksi onnekseen ficci typerännimisine kirjoineen ei ulottanut otettaan aivan niin pitkälle, mutta Remus taisi kyllä hänen unessaan vierailla.


	4. Chapter 4

Maanantai alkoi tavalliseen tapaan, se oli kuin mikä tahansa maanantai. Ainakin melkein. Severus keitti kahvia ja söi pitkin hampain puolet valmistamastaan puuroannoksesta, pakkasi viikonlopun ruoantähteet lounaaksi, ja siirtyi liikkeensä puolelle ottamaan uuden työviikon vastaan. Aamiaisen aikana hän oli vilkuillut tietokonettaan pohtien, pitäisikö hänen lukea _Basilikanviljelyn_ seuraava luku syödessään, mutta oli kuitenkin kieltänyt itseään ankarasti — liian epäkäytännöllistä, työpäivän aloittaminen mokomalla hömpötyksellä ei voisi olla hyvä idea. Sitä paitsi mieluummin hän uppoutuisi tarinan maailmaan sitten, kun hänellä olisi käytössään aikaa enemmän kuin vajaa puolituntinen. 

Ficci kuitenkin vainosi Severusta. Basilikat tuoksuivat jälleen muita kasveja voimakkaammin, ja laitettuaan kaiken kuntoon Severus sai havaita juoksuttavansa sormiaan pitkin kyseisten kasvien pehmeitä, suuriksi ja raskaiksi kasvaneita lehtiä, kehitellen samalla teorioita siitä, mistä ficin kirjassa voisi olla kyse. Ehkä basilika oli jokin koodisana. Tai ehkä tuo teos ei ollut teos ensinkään vaan jokin aivan toisenlainen esine. Tai sitten se oli jotain juuri niin tappavan tylsää kuin miltä kuulostikin, mutta saadakseen sen käsiinsä ficci-Remus joutuisi käymään lävitse lukemattomia koettelemuksia. Toisaalta se voisi myös olla jonkinlainen arvoitus, jonka he saattaisivat ratkaista ainoastaan tekemällä yhteistyötä... Päivän ensimmäisen asiakkaan ilmaantuessa niin fiktiiviset maailmat kuin mausteyrttien riskitkin oli työnnettävä pois mielestä, mutta heti tämän poistuttua ajatukset harhailivat takaisin näille poluille juuri saadun tilauksen parissa askaroimisen sijaan. 

Ja kuten maanantaille oli tyypillistä, Remus tuli käymään ruokatunnillaan. Viikonlopun lukemistojen jälkeen tämä rutiini tuntui yhtäkkiä jollain määrittelemättömällä tavalla kummalliselta, ikään kuin olisi olennaista osoittaa, milloin tämä järjestely oli tarkalleen ottaen alkanut ja miksi. 

“No, löysitkö niitä ficcejä?”

“Mitä ficcejä?”

“Niitä Siriuksesta ja jättiläiskalmarista kertovia... Niitä sinusta kirjoitettuja, tietysti!”

“Satuin vilkaisemaan muutamaa.”

“Mitä pidit?”

“Kyllähän niitä joitain nyt akateemisesta uteliaisuudesta saattoi vasemmalla silmällä lueskella”, Severus vastasi vähätellen. Vaikka hän olikin alunperin kuvitellut, että voisi repiä Remuksen kanssa hyvät naurut siitä, millaiseksi heidän keskinäinen romanssinsa oli amatöörien räpellyksissä kuvattu, hän ei ollut nyt lainkaan huvittunut. Olihan ficeissä tietysti omat naurettavuutensa, tuhansia kliseitä höystettynä ontuvilla kielikuvilla ynnä tahattomalla komiikalla, mutta samalla niiden lukeminen tuntui joltain sen verran yksityiseltä ja ehkä häpeälliseltäkin, ettei Severus ollut lainkaan valmis heittämään huulta aiheesta. Ei edes Remuksen kanssa. Mutta jotain olisi silti sanottava, muutoin hän kavaltaisi itsensä. “Niillä ficcareilla on kieltämättä varsin mielenkiintoinen kuva kuolonsyöjien toiminnasta, Luciuksen ja minun oletettu tapa testailla toistemme soveltuvuutta herätti minussa melkoista hilpeyttä. Myös näkemykset Dracosta ovat vähintäänkin... no, sanotaan nyt vaikka _jännittäviä_.” 

“Niin tosiaan, heillehän sinua tykätään parittaa.”

“Ei sitä nyt mitenkään määrättömästi vaikuttanut olevan.”

“Entä muut kuolonsyöjät?”

“Edustettuna varsin vähänlaisesti, vaikka tuskin tuo mikään ihmekään on — eihän se Rowling ole vaivautunut edes suurimman osan etunimiä mainitsemaan.”

“Luulen, että kyse on enemmänkin heidän kuvatusta epäviehättävyydestään”, Remus lisäsi hyväntuulisesti istuutuessaan. “Jaksoin hämmentyä kirjoja lukiessani niistä puolivillaisista rumuus-huomautuksista aina uudestaan ja uudestaan, ilmeisesti sellaisilla seikoilla on merkitystä jopa hyvän ja pahan välisessä taistelussa. Toisaalta Rowlingin tapa käsitellä fyysisten olemusten monimuotoisuutta oli muutoinkin... hmm... hieman epäkorrektia.”

“Ruma sielu rumassa ruumiissa sekä muita keskiaikaisia viisauksia”, Severus tokaisi ottaen samalla lounaansa esiin. “Jopa Regulus Mustaa oli pakko sanoa vähemmän hyvännäköiseksi kuin jalustalle nostettua veljeään.”

“Katkera?” Remus kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen, mihin Severus vastasi sillä kaikkein hyytävimmällä _jälki-istuntoa loppuelämäksi_ -ilmeellään. Remus nosti kätensä puolustelevasti pystyyn ja nauroi. “Ei sitten. Tutkitko ficcejä muilla parituksilla?”

“Minulla on parempaakin käyttöä ajallani.”

“Sinä olet siis kaiken tällaisen uteliaisuuden yläpuolella, vai?”

“Kuten sanoin, vilkaisin muutamaa.”

“Kuten...?”

“En vaivautunut painamaan niitä mieleeni.”

“Hyvä on”, Remus sanoi epämääräisen huvittuneena. “Oletko kuullut säätiöstä mitään?”

“En. Sitä paitsi olen tietoisesti yrittänyt olla ajattelematta asiaa”, Severus valehteli. Tosiasiassa fanfiction kaikessa häiritsevyydessään oli vanginnut hänen mielenkiintonsa niin tehokkaasti, että hän oli jo miltei unohtanut koko loukkaavan kirjasarjan kaikkine asiavirheineen. Oheistuote nyt vain yksinkertaisesti oli niin paljon kiinnostavampi. “Onko sillä suunnalla sitten tapahtunut jotain kuulemisen arvoista?”

“Riippuu, miltä kantilta asiaa katsoo. Varsinaista edistystä ei ole tapahtunut, mutta valituksiin ne ovat kyllä hukkuneet. Siellä on myös ollut aika ruuhkaista, kun porukka ravaa paikan päälle alvariinsa mesoamaan ties mistä. Kuulemani mukaan Draco Malfoyn tunnepurkausta saattoi kutsua suorastaan _vaahtoamiseksi_.”

“Kai hän nyt oli aivan erityisen tuohtunut siitä epilogin vetäytyneestä hiusrajasta?”

“Mikäli tilannetta todistaneen Ginnyn raporttiin on luottaminen, se jätkä ei mistään muusta valittanutkaan”, Remus vastasi hymyillen suorastaan vahingoniloisesti. Kuten susi. Severuksen suu kuivahti ja hänen ruokahalunsa oli äkkiä mennyttä. Mutta ei huonolla tavalla. 

Remus vastasi Severuksen katseeseen intensiivisesti, huulet saalistajan hymyssään raottuen, ja hän nojautui kevyesti pöydän yli Severusta kohden. Severus käsitti ensimmäisen kerran kunnolla, että vaikka Remuksen kasvot muutoin olivatkin maailman lempeimmät, tämän jo kokonaan harmaantuneiden kulmien kehystämät kellertävät silmät saattoivat heijastella jotain aivan muuta. Seuraavaksi hän tajusi tuijottavansa. Hän nousi paikaltaan kurkkuaan ponnettomasti selvittäen ja alkoi mukamas tarkistaa rohtoverbenan puhkeamistaan vartovia nuppuja. 

Severus kuuli kellon tikityksen sekä pöytänsä ääressä istuvan inhimillisen pedon varman, tasaisen hengityksen. Sitten Remuskin nousi. Tuli hänen taakseen. Kosketusetäisyydelle. Muutaman loputtoman pitkän sekunnin ajan Severuksesta tuntui siltä, ettei tilanne ollut todellinen, se oli kuin suoraan fanficistä... ja sitten hämmentävä hetki oli ohitse ja Remuskin jo siirtymässä kohti ovea. 

“Pääsetkö viikonloppuna päivälliselle?”

“Minä päivänä?”

“Ihan miten sinulle sopii parhaiten.”

“Lauantaina?”

“Käy. Tuo basilika.”

“M-mitä?”

“Tuo basilika. Inhoan sitä purkkitavaraa, tuhoaa pastan kuin pastan.”

“Mikset kasvata omaa?”

“Laiskuuttani. Sitä paitsi miksi vaivautua, kun voin aina pummia sinulta.”

“Ikään kuin yhden perusyrtin hoitaminen olisi hankalaakin hommaa.”

“Onhan siinä omat haasteensa”, Remus sanoi jotenkin outoon sävyyn, katsoen Severusta pitkään. Severus mietti vaistomaisesti, oliko Remus ehkä lukenut sen saman ficin, ehkä tämä ajatteli sitä juuri nyt, ja siellä tulisi vielä olemaan jokin aivan uskomaton käänne liittyen mainittuun maustekasviin, ja — 

“Lauantaihin siis”, Remus huikkasi, heilautti vielä kättään hyvästiksi ja poistui. 

Ei, Remus ei ollut lukenut sitä. Hän ei _voinut_ olla lukenut. Eihän? Hänhän oli sitä paitsi sanonut, että heistä kirjoitettuja ficcejä oli vain “jonkin verran”, hän ei siis ollut tutustunut edes samaan sivustoon kuin Severus. Ja minkä ihmeen vuoksi Remus olisikaan ottanut asiasta sen enempää selkoa? Hän oli kertonut lukeneensa ficcejä edesmenneestä vaimostaan sekä sellaisista ystävistä, jotka olivat Tonksin tavoin siirtyneet tuonpuoleiseen jo hyvän aikaa sitten, kyse oli ollut lähinnä kaipuusta ja nostalgiasta. Severusta käsittelevien ficcien syynäämiseen ei Remuksella sen sijaan motiivia ollut. 

Kysymys siitä, minkä helvetin takia Severus sitten oli ottanut asiakseen vihkytyä Snupiniin, oli tietysti oma lukunsa, mutta Severuksen onneksi seuraava asiakas ilmaantui paikalle ennen kuin hän ehti keskittyä noihin pohdintoihin kovinkaan syvällisesti. 

 

*

 

_Remus kävi systemaattisesti läpi liian täyteen ahdetun antikvariaatin taaimmaisia hyllyjä, joiden reunoilla levännyt paksu pölykerros protestoi nousemalla suoraan hänen kasvoilleen. Vuosia sitten tänne viimeiseen nurkkaan sullotut kirjat huokuivat unta ja unohdusta, melkein kuin ne olisi karkotettu maanpakoon tähän hämärään, vanhalta pergamentilta tuoksuvaan epätoden ulottuvuuteen, josta kenenkään ei kai ollut edes tarkoitus löytää yhtään —_

 

Ja niin edelleen. Blaa blaa, blaa blaa, pölyisiä kirjoja ja vielä kerran blaa.

Severusta turhautti, miksei tässä nyt jumalauta vieläkään tapahtunut mitään? Selostukset erinäisistä paikoista, joissa Remus kävi kirjoja etsiskelemässä, olivat kohtuullisen pitkäpiimäisiä varsinkin tälle kärsimättömälle lukijalle, ja Severus rullasikin alaspäin useiden kappaleiden verran. Hän pysähtyi vasta, kun huomasi oman nimensä taas mainittavan. 

 

_Severus otti kirjan Remukselta, piteli sitä käsissään kuin suurtakin aarretta, juoksutti sormiaan pitkin kulunutta nahkapintaa sekä kultauksensa jo miltei kokonaan varistanutta selkämystä. Remus ajatteli vaistomaisesti, että Severuksella oli kauniit kädet, vaikkei minkään tuossa pahanilmanlinnussa olisi voinut uskoa olevan millään tavalla sulokasta. Miten väärässä Remus olikaan aina ollut. Ja sokea, ennen kaikkea sitä, kun ei ollut havainnut noiden käsien kapeutta, pitkien sormien pehmeitä, hallittuja liikkeitä, kuinka ne koskettivat kaikkea suorastaan hyväillen._

_Nyt silmänsä avattuaan Remus ei enää saanut niitä suljettua. Jokin maailmassa tuntui luisuvan hiljalleen uudenlaisille raiteille, aiemmin näkymättömissä pysytelleille, melkein kuin hän olisi päässyt selville joistain elämän olennaisista salaisuuksista._

_Severuksen iho hehkui valkeana hänen mustaa kaapuaan vasten._

_Remus tajusi tuijottavansa miehen käsiä, kun tämä avasi salkkunsa, pakkasi kirjan sen sisään ja napsautti lukon huolellisesti kiinni. Kun tämä oikaisi vaatteitaan. Kun tämä työnsi tarjottua teekuppia torjuen kauemmas. Ja kun tämän sormet kulkivat basilikan tuoksuvien lehtien ylitse._

_“Nämä näyttävät kohtuullisen hyvin kasvatetuilta”, Severus hymähti. “Kun tulen ensi kuussa, voisit varata minulle muutaman.”  
Remuksesta tuntui, että olisi aiheellista protestoida edes muodon vuoksi moista itsestäänselvää olettamusta vastaan, mutta hän ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Joten hän ainoastaan nyökkäsi. _

_Vasta Severuksen lähdettyä Remus saattoi taas hengittää vapaasti, vaikkei ollutkaan aiemmin edes tajunnut pidättävänsä henkeään.  
_

Ja vasta siinä vaiheessa myös ficciä lukeva Severuskin saattoi taas hengittää normaalisti. Vaikkei ollutkaan tajunnut pidättävänsä henkeä. Oliko hän sekoamassa? Toki hän oli aikanaan lukenut muutaman sen verran mukanaan vievän romaanin, että oli eläytynyt päähenkilöiden tunteisiin ja kokemuksiin melkein kuin omiinsa, mutta tämän tarinan lumovoimaisuus oli jo aivan omaa luokkaansa — hitto soikoon, kun hän oli lukenut Remuksen pidättävän hengitystään _hänen_ käsiensä outoa viehkoa ja sulavia liikkeitä katsellessaan, jokin hänen sisällään tuntui kääntyneen. Asettuneen juuri siihen paljastumaisillaan olevien totuuksien muodostelmaan, josta ficissäkin puhuttiin. 

Naurettavaa. 

Vaikka pakkohan se oli myöntää, tekstissä oli sitä mystistä _jotakin_ , joka vain yksinkertaisesti toimi.

Severus hyppäsi kokonaan seuraavan antikvariaatti-osion ylitse, se ei häntä kiinnostanut. Hän halusi lisää niitä kohtaamisia, salpautuvia hengityksiä ja sen sellaista, mutta ennen kuin hänen alter egonsa esiintyi ficissä uudelleen, hän saikin lukea, kuinka Remus Lupin tyydytti itsensä. Ajatellen Severuksen käsiä. 

Severus oli aina pitänyt käsistään, ne olivat ehdottomasti hänen tenhoavin ulkoinen ominaisuutensa, mutta ei hän kuitenkaan ollut koskaan osannut arvostaa niitä aivan näin paljon — ficin Remus kosketteli kiihkeästi kehoaan, hiveli itseään ennen kuin tarttui elimeensä, ja hänen mielessään risteilivät ainoastaan puoliksi kutsumattomat visiot siitä, kuinka nuo sormet eivät olleet hänen omansa. Nämä mielikuvien kalpeat ja kapeat kädet täyttivät hänen jokaisen aistikkaan toiveensa, puristivat kovemmin ja nipistivät nänniä, ja Severuksen tuli kuuma hänen lukiessaan, kuinka tässä fiktion fiktioissa _hän_ teki sen kaiken Remukselle. 

Ja jos hän olikin aiemmin lukenut tekstiä tuntien lähinnä tieteellistä mielenkiintoa aihetta kohtaan, nyt myös hänen kehonsa vähemmän älylliset osat kiinnostuivat ruudulla esitetystä aktiviteetista ihan toden teolla. Ajan kysymyshän se oli kai vain ollut, pornoksihan tätä tavaraa saattoi valehtelematta luonnehtia... vaikka samalla ainakin tämä nimenomainen kohtaus oli paljon muutakin. Se oli kirjoitettu... kauniisti. Suorastaan... rakkaudella. Ei Remusta ollut kuvattu miksikään täydellisen läähäteltäväksi seksisymboliksi (samoin kuin ei Severustakaan, ei totisesti), ja silti hänet tarjottiin lukijalle kaikkine arpineen ja harmaantuvine rintakarvoineen kuin kaiken hekumallisuuden ruumiillistuma. Tietokoneen äärellä istuva Severus painoi orastavaa erektiotaan kämmenellään vaatteiden läpi. Kyllä, hänen kätensä, kulkemassa pitkin Remuksen kovia kokenutta vartaloa, hyväilemässä ja hivelemässä, juuri kuten tämä halusi —

Äkkiä Severus havahtui painamaan koneen virtapainiketta. Tämä ei voinut olla tervettä.

Hänen olisi pakko tehdä jotain muuta. Mitä tahansa. Hetken ahdistunutta ympyrää kuljettuaan hän käynnisti koneen uudelleen ja hakeutui niille kaikkein raivostuttavimmille sivustoille, mutta vaikka hän lukikin niin äitiysblogeja, nationalistisia foorumeita kuin angstaavien teinien itsari-runouttakin, eroottissävyiset ajatukset Remuksesta eivät niin vain kadonneetkaan. Eikä hän lopulta tainnut sielunsa silmin nähdä ficissä kuvattua Remusta, vaan todellisen, jokapäiväisestä elämästään tutun version samaisesta hukasta — jo kauttaaltaan harmaantunen, hyvää tahtia viittäkymmentä lähestyvän miehen, joka käytti niin helvetin karseita neuleita, että sen pitäisi olla rikollista, ja jolle viimein vakiintunut elämä säännöllisine palkkapusseineen oli tuonut pienen vatsakummun. Oli omalla tavallaan liikuttavaa, että ihmissuden pohjaton nälkä oli vihdoin saatu tyydytettyä niin, että kehon jatkuvista raskaista koettelemuksista huolimatta ylimääräistä rasvakerrosta saattoi kertyä edes se hiven... 

Severus tajusi hymyilevänsä typerästi olohuoneensa seinälle, ja hänen teki mieli hakata päätään tuota nimenomaista seinää vasten. Ficcien lukemisen olisi loputtava. Nyt. Heti. 

 

*

 

Kahtena seuraavana päivänä Severus ei edes koskenut tietokoneeseensa. Fanfiction oli nyt nähty ja koettu, hän hoki itselleen, ja lyhyen hetken ajan jopa uskoi siihen. Mutta jos Severus Kalkaros oli jotakin, niin taipuvainen tiettyyn pakkomielteisyyteen, eikä hän ollut koskaan aloittanut yhtäkään kirjaa lukematta sitä loppuun asti. Vaikka se olisi ollut kuinka tyhjänpäiväinen tai huono tahansa. Joten kun hän kolmantena päivänä palasi _Basilikanviljelyn vaarojen_ pariin, hän ei ollut edes yllättynyt itsekurinsa pettämisestä.

Masturbointi-episodin jälkeen Remus palasi kirjajahtiinsa, ja sateiset kaupungit olivat toinen toistaan harmaampia. Kaikkialla rehotti alakulo, Britannia oli kuvattu sumuisimmillaan ja saasteisimmillaan. Mutta aina, kun Severus vieraili Kalmanhanaukiolla tai Remus löysi jonkin tämän kaipaamista teoksista, maailma näyttäytyi taas väreissä, aurinko pilkisti lempeänä paksun pilviverhon takaa eivätkä rispaantuneet kaavunhelmatkaan kastuneet samalla tavalla. 

Kuinka tyylitöntä. Sinänsä vertaus oli varsin toimiva, mutta sen toteutuksen olisi voinut hoitaa hienovaraisemmin. Toisaalta Severus ei jaksanut kiinnittää asiaan huomiota lainkaan niin paljon kuin yritti uskotella itselleen, eikä häntä ainakaan haitannut lukea, kuinka kaikki Remuksen ympärillä heräsi uudelleen henkiin heidän kohdatessaan, puhkesi kukkaan ja muovautui kauniimmaksi. Ja mitä pidemmälle hän ficissä pääsi, sitä vähemmän hän tekstiä kritisoi, sillä ficin Severuksen lumoavat kädet koskettivat Remusta jokaisella kohtaamisella aina hieman aiempaa enemmän, pidempään ja voimakkaammin, itsetarkoituksellisesti, vihjaillen, lupaillen. Ja Remus fantasioi hänestä uudelleen.

Ja sitten he suutelivat. He huohottivat toistensa huulia vasten kehot vapisten, ja Severusta läheltä katsova Remus piti hänen silmiäänkin kauniina, tummina kuin yötaivas ja varjoisat vedet. Hän oli kaikessa tuttuudessaankin täysin tuntematon ja siksi omalla tavallaan pelottava, mutta Remusta ei haitannut, vaikkei arvoitus olisikaan hänen ratkaistavissaan. Hän antautuisi ilomielin niiden synkkienkin salaisuuksien vietäväksi, ja he suutelivat uudelleen. Remus painoi hänet seinää vasten, ficin Severuksen keho oli kova ja kulmikas, eikä Remus saattanut siltikään keksiä mitään, mikä voisi tuntua paremmalta. Severus kuiski vaimeita epäsanoja Remuksen korvaan heidän vartaloidensa hakiessa täyttymystä toisistaan siellä Kalmanhanaukion pitkässä, pimeässä hallissa. 

Severus antoi kätensä liukua kaavun alle koskettaakseen itseään, ottaakseen kovettuneen elimensä käteensä aivan kuten oli saanut lukea Remuksen tehneen, ja palasi kohtauksen alkuun. Hän luki sitä hyvin hitaasti, jokaista sanaa mielessään painottaen, ja suudelmien syvetessä hänen otteensa tiukkeni. Hän puristi kovemmin Remuksen painautuessa häntä vasten, pyyhkäisi hiuksiaan pois kasvoiltaan samalla kun hänen alter egolleen tehtiin niin, sitten hän nojautui taaksepäin tuolillaan sulkien silmänsä. Hän kuvitteli, miten todellinen Remus sen tekisi, vahvoilla ja varmoilla käsillään, pitelisi häntä ja toisi hänelle tyydytyksen, suutelisi samalla tavalla kuin tekstissä. Purisi hänen kaulaansa, järsisi ihon solisluulta rikki ja kuiskailisi kiihkeitä tunnustuksia karhealla äänellään. Murisisi. Ulvoisi ehkä, kun hän tekisi tämän kaiken vuorostaan Remukselle, kaataisi tämän selälleen ja nousisi hajareisin —

Ja hän tuli. 

Severus ei tuntenut syyllisyyttä lainkaan niin paljon kuin olisi voinut etukäteen kuvitella. 

Hän puhdisti jälkensä taikasauvan napautuksella ja jatkoi sitten päättäväisesti ficin parissa. Kello alkoi olla paljon ja olisi korkea aika mennä vuoteeseen, mutta hän ei enää yksinkertaisesti kyennyt jättämään tekstiä kesken — hän halusi kipeästi tietää, miten tästä eteenpäin, tekisivätkö he sen vielä uudelleen, löytäisikö Remus kaikki kirjat, mistä _Basilikanviljelyssä_ ja koko siinä projektissa oli oikeastaan kysymys... Lisäksi olisi kaikin puolin järkevää hoitaa tämä hullutus nyt kerralla pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Kunhan Severus vain saisi sen vartomansa loppuratkaisun, hän voisi unohtaa niin tämän tekstin kuin koko hemmetin fanfictioninkin palaamatta enää koskaan sen pariin. 

 

_Severus katsoi häneen pitkään mustilla, kiiluvilla silmillään. Tavallisesti niin kelmeille kasvoille oli noussut voimakas puna suurina läiskinä, hänen huulensa näyttivät jo miltei kivuliaan paljon suudelluilta. Ja Severuksen vetäessä henkeä Remus värähti vaistomaisesti kauemmas saaden pitkien, luisevien sormien otteen lipeämään kaavultaan. Severus töytäisi häntä hartiasta kauemmas._

_“Pois tieltäni, Lupin.”_

_Ja Severus riensi ovelle taakseen katsomatta, eikä Remus osannut tehdä mitään, tuijotti vain typertyneenä toisen perään. Mitä helvettiä oikein oli tapahtunut? Ellei hänellä olisi ollut niin tahmainen olo housuissaan, hän olisi voinut helposti uskoa vain kuvitelleensa kaiken._

_Sinä yönä Remus ei halunnut poistua alakerrasta lainkaan. Harry tuli kotiin myöhään, muttei huomannut pimeässä keittiönpöydän ääressä istuvaa Remusta. Tee jäähtyi mukissa hänen käsissään, vaikka eipä tuolla suurta merkitystä ollut, ei hän ollut alun alkaenkaan halunnut sitä juoda. Yrtit ikkunalaudalla tuoksuivat hämmentävän voimakkaasti._

_Remus ei tiennyt, mitä katui eniten; sitä ensimmäistä suudelmaa vai sitä, että oli päästänyt Severuksen käsistään sillä tavoin._

_Aamun pikkutunneilla basilika potentiaalisine vaaroineen alkoi viimein etoa, ja Remus nousi. Hän meni kirjastoon, keskelle vanhoja niteitä pullollaan pimeyden taikoja, mutta vaikka siellä yleensä haistoikin ne sadat antiikiset nahkakannet sekä useita ihmisikiä vanhan paperin, nyt hän aisti ainoastaan kaapuunsa tarttuneen basilikan tungettelevan tuoksun._

 

Ei! Miksi hän lähti? Severus klikkasi seuraavan luvun esiin odottaen jo jännittyneenä, mihin tilanne seuraavaksi kehittyisi, ja kun tuo luku kirjajahdin sekä Potterin kanssa käydyn mitäänsanomattoman keskustelun jälkeen lähestyi loppuaan, hän istui jo tuolinsa reunalla vartoen omaa esiintymistään. Severus oli varma, että nyt viimein jompikumpi pyyhkäisisi toiselta jalat alta kaiken tämän tempomisen jälkeen suuria tunteita tunnustaen... mutta ainoa, mitä hän saikin, oli ficin tunnevammainen idiootti ojentamassa Remukselle kankeasti lisää käteistä uusia kirjaostoja varten. 

He eivät koskettaneet toisiaan. Lainkaan.

He eivät viitanneet millään tavalla siihen, mitä edellisellä tapaamisella oli tapahtunut.

Ja sitten Severus poistui jättäen Remuksen koko kehon janoamaan edes pientä hipaisua. 

Eikä enempää ollut. Severus tuijotti näyttöä tilannetta kunnolla käsittämättä, eihän tämä nyt näin voinut päättyä! Selvästikään koko tarinaa ei ollut vielä kerrottu, sillä minkäänlaista sulkeumaa ei tässä lopussa ollut, ja Remuskin ajatteli viimeisessä virkkeessä niitä kolmea jäljellä olevaa kirjaa. Tämän täytyisi vielä jatkua. Mutta linkkiä seuraavaan osaan ei lukijalle tarjottu. 

Suorastaan kauhuissaan sekä kädet kiihtymyksestä täristen Severus rullasi takaisin sivun yläreunaan, mutta pääsyä seuraavaan lukuun ei ollut sielläkään. Tämä ei voinut olla mahdollista, eihän tässä nyt selvästikään ollut vielä kaikki! Hän ehti juuri ja juuri ajatella, että jatkoa täytyisi vain malttaa odottaa, kun hänen katseensa osui tämän viimeisimmän luvun postauspäivämäärään. Siitä oli kulunut neljä vuotta. NELJÄ VUOTTA! Tämä kirjoittajanpaska oli siis aloittanut ficin, kiusannut yleisöään pitkitetyillä, romanssin kannalta täysin irrelevanteilla kohtauksilla, antanut heidän nuolaista tätä kiellettyä hedelmää kuuman ja suorastaan herkullisen estoisen seksikohtauksen muodossa, ja sitten jättänyt koko sotkun kesken. Ei näin saanut tehdä! Minkä kerran aloitti, oli myös saatettava loppuun! Oliko tämä ihmisperse ajatellut lukijaparkojaan OLLENKAAN?!

Severus huomasi kommentointipalkin ja nakutteli tulikivenkatkuisen palautteen koskien kirjoittajan laiskuutta sekä aikaansaamattomuutta, oli tämä nyt jumalauta ihme tunarointia! Uni antoi sinä yönä odottaa itseään turhaan, sillä Severus kihisi kiukusta niin, että hyvä kun malttoi edes vuoteessaan pysyä. 

Perkele, olisi pitänyt arvata, että siitä samperin jästifiktiosta oli pelkkää harmia.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauantaina Severus meni Remuksen luo kuten oli sovittu. Vaikka vierailut puolin ja toisin ihan tavallista ajanvietettä olivatkin, Severus laittoi ylleen sellaisen vähän paremman kaavun ja piti huolen siitä, että oli kammannut tukkansa kunnolla. Ja ettei se _varmastikaan_ kiillellyt epämiellyttävästi, auringonvaloa tai ei. Hän otti liikkeestään mukaan kaksi ruukkua basilikaa. 

“Toin sinulle toisen vastaisuuden varalle”, hän sanoi lakonisesti ojentaessaan rehuja Remukselle. “Niin ei tarvitse aina _pummia minulta_ , kuten asian niin osuvasti muotoilit.”

“Voi mikä harmi, nyt minun täytyy jopa tehdäkin jotain tuoreiden yrttieni eteen”, Remus nauroi ja auttoi viitan Severuksen harteilta. Severuksella ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, oliko tämä heidän välillään yleinen käytäntö vai ei, ainakaan hän ei ollut koskaan kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen, aivan kuten ei varmaan miljoonaan muuhunkaan pieneen arkiseen eleeseen. Nyt hän kuitenkin oli epätavallisen tietoinen Remuksen läheisyydestä, ja niitä häpeällisiä hetkiä ficcien äärellä ajatellen moinen oli ollut vähintäänkin odotettavissa. Helvetin jästit amatööripornoineen!

“Ja haluaisitko jotain _palkkioksi_ tästä suuresta _vaivastasi_?”

Severus tuijotti Remusta mykistyneenä, yrittäen rääpiä sulaneiden aivojensa rähmäisiä rippeitä edes jonkinmoiseen kasaan mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hänen suunnattomaksi onnekseen Remus ei huomannut mitään, tajusi varmaan itsekin vitsinsä kehnouden eikä edes vaivautunut vartomaan siihen vastausta. 

Severuksesta tuntui, että oli tehnyt koko elämänsä suurimman karhunpalveluksen itselleen, vähät Pimeyden Lordeista ja sen sellaisista. _Basilikanviljely_ oli kaikessa keskeneräisyydessään jättänyt Severuksen hyvin tyytymättömäksi; hänelle oli luvattu jotain sellaista, joka oli sitten viime hetkellä kuitenkin häneltä evätty, joten toki sen jälkeen oli ollut ainoastaan luontevaa jatkaa ficci-kentän koluamista vastoin aiemmin tehtyjä tiukkoja päätöksiä. Kenties liian avoimeksi jääneen lopun voisi korvata toisella tekstillä... Siinä hän oli pukeutunut naiseksi ja pannut Remusta yökerhon vessassa. 

Se ei ollut kuitenkaan onnistunut raapimaan sitä kutinaa, jonka _Basilikanviljely_ oli aiheuttanut, joten Severus oli tarvinnut lisää lukemista. Seuraavassa ficissä hänen yrityksensä parantaa sudenmyrkkyjuoman koostumusta oli aiheuttanut Remukselle useita odottamattomia sivuoireita, kuten esimerkiksi kyltymättömän seksuaalisen halun. Sitä seuraavassa ficissä he yrittivät sopeutua elämään jästimaailmassa, eräässä toisessa taas he haaksirikkoutuivat autiolle saarelle. Perjantai-ilta, koko halvatun yö ja itse asiassa varsin huomattava osa lauantaiaamustakin oli kulunut taivastellessa, kuinka he kaksi huijasivat toisensa avioliittoon, päätyivät viranomaisten pakottamina toistensa valvonnan alaisuuteen ja joutuivat viettämään pitkiä aikoja yhdessä pieleen menneiden loitsujen tai Killan missioiden vuoksi. He työskentelivät Tylypahkassa, ministeriön projekteissa ja drag-klubeilla, saivat jaettuja perintöjä ja vastasivat toistensa deitti-ilmoituksiin tietämättä, kuka oli kyseessä. Severuksen silmiä oli pakottanut ja päätä särkenyt hänen lukiessaan ficin toisensa perään, mutta lopettaa hän ei ollut osannut ennen kuin oli viimein nukahtanut tietokoneen äärelle — hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä niistä teksteistä oikein etsi, mutta hän kyllä uskoi tunnistavansa sen, kunhan se osuisi kohdalle. Olisi vain oltava uuttera ja kärsivällinen. 

Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä Severus hämmentyi huomatessaan Teddyn olevan paikalla. Hän ei itsekään tajunnut, mistä moinen häkeltyminen johtui, useinhan poika oli kotona Severuksen vieraillessa, ei tämä mikään ainutkertainen tilaisuus ollut. Ja vaikka Severuksesta olikin päinvastaista kuvaa kovasti yritetty luoda, ei hän yleisesti lapsia inhonnut — ainoastaan tyhmiä. Ja Teddy Lupin oli, kuten odottaa saattoi, kaikkea muuta kuin tyhmä, minkä lisäksi hän myös osasi käyttäytyä. Ainakin yleensä. 

“Mitä luet?”

Teddy vastasi kohottamalla kirjaansa; Harry Potter ja Azkabanin vanki. Severus hymähti ja painoi kätensä puuskaan.

“Onko hyväkin?”

“Nääh, outo tämä on”, Teddy sanoi ja laittoi kirjanmerkin sivujen väliin. “Harry kertoo itse näistä jutuista paljon paremmin. Sitä paitsi kuulin juuri isältä, ettei tässäkään ole vielä äidistä mitään... En tajua, miksi nämä ovat muka niin suosittuja, en jaksaisi lukea tätäkään loppuun.”

“No älä lue.”

“Mutta kun kerran aloitin, tuntuisi jotenkin turhalta lopettaa kesken.”

“Vai niin. Tiedätkö, toisinaan on parempi antaa periksi ja säästää se aika johonkin muuhun.”

“Niin kai... Oletko sinä lukenut nämä?”

“Olen.”

“Kaikki?”

“Ikävä kyllä.”

“Ne ovat kirjoittaneet sinustakin ihan kummallisen.”

“Miten niin?”

“Että olisit muka kauhean ilkeä ja pelottava, vaikka ethän sinä ole ollenkaan.”

“Jos olisin joskus opettanut sinua, olisit toista mieltä”, Severus vastasi. Naurusta päätellen Teddy ei ollut erityisen vakuuttunut. 

Kuten aina viikonloppuisin, pöydässä oli peruskattauksen somisteena kynttilöitä ja ruoan kanssa viiniä. Severus oli nuoruudessaan tottunut kalliisiin viineihin, sitä se seurustelu Mulciberin ja muiden hienohelmojen kanssa teetti, Remuksen maussa sen sijaan ei ollut juurikaan kehumista. Ei hän sentään millään aivan luokattomilla litkuilla loistavia kokkauksiaan häpäissyt, mutta mikäli Severus olisi saanut päättää, he eivät olisi tyytyneet niihin helppoihin ruokaviineihin. Kyllähän niitä nyt mieluummin joi kuin turpiinsa otti, mutta kovin kummoista iloa niistä ei ollut. Severus ei ollut milloinkaan huomauttanut asiasta Remukselle, tyytyi ainoastaan tuomaan “kohteliaana eleenä” mieluisan pullon, mikäli kaipasi elähdyttävämpiä makuja juomien saralla. 

Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut sellainen ilta, nyt hän otti enemmän kuin tyytyväisenä vastaan Remuksen valitseman viinin. Se oli arkista, tuttua ja turvallista, se laski Severuksen sieltä ficci-maailmoista takaisin tähän todellisuuteen. Tässä ei ollut kyse viettelyistä tai vaikutuksen tekemisistä, se oli vain päivällinen ystävän ja tämän jälkikasvun kanssa, sijaa romanssille saati seksuaaliselle jännitteelle ei ollut. 

Sitten Harry Potter ilmaantui paikalle hakemaan Teddyn luokseen yökylään ja Remus ehdotti, että he söisivät jälkiruoan olohuoneen puolella. 

Severuksesta tuntui, että Remus istui hänen viereensä sohvalle hieman lähemmäs kuin tavallisesti, mutta toisaalta vertailukohteet olivat hänen mielessään hyvin, _hyvin_ hämärinä. Itse asiassa koko hänen ajatustoimintansa tuntui hyvin, _hyvin_ hämärältä muutoinkin. Pasta-ateriaa maustanut tuore basilika kummitteli edelleen kitalaessa eikä Severus onnistunut huuhtomaan sitä pois viinillä, vaikka kovasti yrittikin, ja siinä hänen kitatessaan tajuntaan änki tieto siitä, mihin tällaiset tilanteet ficeissä aina johtivat. Hermostuksissaan hän joisi hieman liikaa, ja sitten he —

Ei, se ajatus oli katkaistava siihen. Ei sanaakaan pidemmälle. 

“Onko kaikki ihan hyvin?” Remus kysyi lapatessaan tiramisua kitaansa kasvoillaan turhankin ekstaattinen ilme, eikä Severus kyennyt suhtautumaan siihen täysin neutraalisti. Viimeisestä lusikallisesta jäi suupieleen murena. Hyvin pieni, tuskin havaittava, mutta Severuksen katse keskittyi siihen tiiviisti, päätä oli tolkuttoman hankalaa pitää kylmänä. 

“Tuota... kyllä, olen vain... nukkunut vähän huonosti... viime aikoina...”

“Onko siihen jotain erityistä syytä?”

“Minä... ei.”

“Eli kaikki on ihan hyvin? Kaikki on... kuten aina ennenkin?”

“Niin. Kyllä. On.”

“Oletko varma?” Remus kysyi ja pyyhkäisi lautasliinalla suupieltään. Väärää suupieltä tietysti, se tiramisun murunen jäi edelleen paikoilleen. Severuksen oli pakko kääntyä toisaalle, ettei tuijottaisi. Kaiken sen lisäksi hän oli edelleen haistavinaan basilikan — hienoa, nyt hänellä oli jo aistiharhojakin. 

Mokoma peto oli hivuttautunut jollain ilveellä vieläkin lähemmäs. Tai siltä Severuksesta ainakin tuntui. Tilanne oli edelleen kuin suoraan jostain saatanan fanficistä, jossa he aivan kohta muhinoisivat siinä sohvalla _kuten pahaiset teinit_ , tai sitten lattialla, Severus näki jo sielunsa silmin sanat, joilla aktia kuvailtaisiin ( _karkea matto jätti hiertymiä polviin ja luisiin lonkkiin, mutta he eivät jaksaneet välittää, hyvä jos edes huomasivat_ ), ja sen jälkeen jompikumpi sanoisi jotain typerää. Tai tulkitsisi toisen hiljaisuuden väärin, he molemmat luulisivat toisen katuvan, vaikka tekstin tuhertaneen ficcarin näkemyksen mukaan he rakastivatkin toisiaan palavasti, intohimoisesti, rakastivat enemmän kuin ketään muuta _koskaan_ — 

“Sinulla on... suupielessä”, Severus sai kakistettua, eikä tohtinut katsoa, kuinka Remus nyt viimein pyyhkäisi sen murusen pois häntä kiusaamasta. Heidän polvensa hipaisivat toisiaan. Severus ei osannut päättää, olisiko luontevampaa vetäytyä vähän kauemmas vai käyttäytyä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. 

“Kuule, Severus...”

“Niin?”

“Minä olen tässä nyt jonkin aikaa miettinyt, että... tai siis... Olen järjettömän onnellinen siitä, että me saatoimme päästä tiettyjen asioiden yli ja olla ystäviä. Se... se on merkinnyt minulle todella paljon. Ja minä... hitto... ilmeisesti nälkä todella kasvaa syödessä, sillä olen tosiaan nyt pohtinut, että olisiko —”

Ja Harry Potter tömähti hormiverkosta heidän eteensä pahoitellen, jos keskeytti jotain — Teddy oli unohtanut jonkun korttipelinsä, ja Potter tuli nyt hakemaan sitä.

Vasta siinä vaiheessa Severus tajusi pidättäneensä hengitystään. Hän myös tajusi tämän olevan juuri se keskeytys, jota hän oli kipeästi kaivannut; liiallisten ficcien ylikuumentama mielikuvitus oli syytänyt toisintoja aistikkaista kohtauksista sellaiseen tahtiin, että Severus oli ollut jo aivan vähällä nolata itsensä, ja nyt hän kiittikin pikaisesti Remusta illallisesta mutisten aikaisen lähtönsä syyksi jotain kirjanpidon tarkistamisesta. Remus näytti miltei kohtuuttoman pettyneeltä.

Oli kuulemma ollut mukava nähdä. Harmi, että ilta päättyi näin. Severus voisi ottaa häneen yhteyttä sitten, kun haluaisi taas olla kontaktissa. Severus lupasi tehdä niin. 

Kotiin päästyään Severuksella oli tyhjä ja typertynyt olo. Hän tuijotti käsiään, joiden oli vain hetki sitten saattanut visioida kulkemaan pitkin Remuksen vartaloa, avaamaan tämän kaapua, takertumaan tämän hiuksiin... Pelkkää kuvitelmaa. Kaikki. Eikä edes hänen omaansa. Osaamatta päättää, oliko vihainen vai ehkä sittenkin jotain muuta, Severus istui tietokoneensa äärelle ajatellen, että voisi lukea lääkkeeksi siihen mustuneeseen mieleen _Basilikanviljelyn_ uudelleen. Sinänsä ratkaisu tuntui typerältä, mutta ei hän keksinyt mitään muutakaan. 

Severus klikkasi kirjanmerkkiä. Kyseistä sivua ei enää ollut. Hän napsautti kirjanmerkkiä uudelleen bugituksen varalta, mutta mitään ei tullut taaskaan. Hän meni ficci-arkiston hakulomakkeeseen ja kirjoitti sen älyttömän otsikon tyhjään kenttään, mutta arkistosta ei löytynyt mitään hänen hakuaan vastaavaa. Hän teki haun uudelleen ja uudelleen, tarkasti kirjoittamansa moneen kertaan siltä varalta, että olisi onnistunut hermostuksissaan typottamaan, mutta hakkasi hän hakulomaketta miten paljon hyvänsä, tulos pysyi samana. Ei osumia. 

Veri pakeni Severuksen kasvoilta. Hän olisi voinut paiskata vaikka koko helvetin rakkineen seinään, mikäli olisi sillä tavalla voinut viestittää sille pelkurimaiselle luovuttajalle, että oli se nyt perkele, jos ensin jätti tekstin roikkumaan sellaiseen kohtaan ja sitten deletoi itsensä koko saitilta vain sen tähden, että joku ilmaisi rehellisesti pettymyksensä mokoman sieluntuotoksen keskeneräisyydestä. Jumalauta, mikä fiasko koko ilta oli ollut!

Hetken verran hän ehti jo haikailla nuoruutensa paheen tupakoinnin perään, sitten hän keksi kysyä itseltään, mikä illassa lopulta oli mukamas niin pahasti kussut. Mikä häntä niin antaumuksella otti päähän. Pelkkä Potterin näkeminen toki riitti nostamaan Severuksen verenpainetta milloin tahansa, mutta ei kai nyt sentään enää tässä mittakaavassa... ja sellaisessa tilanteessa... 

Severus veti syvään henkeä, miltei kuin sitä mielikuviensa savuketta imien. Hän oli siis istunut Remuksen kanssa tämän olohuoneessa, kykenemättömänä syömään tämän valmistamaa herkullista jälkiruokaa, koska oli liian keskittynyt kuvittelemaan, miten he voisivat tuottaa toisilleen aivan toisenlaisia lihallisia nautintoja siinä sohvalla.... ja Remus oli istunut hänen vieressään, hyvin lähellä, kakistellut sanoissaan ja katsonut häntä käsittämättömän lempeästi niillä kultaisilla silmillään sanoen... niin, sanoen olevansa onnellinen siitä, että he olivat ystäviä, ja että oli viime aikoina miettinyt —

Severus olisi voinut potkaista itseään oman idioottimaisuutensa johdosta. Miten hän olikaan sellainen nuija?! Tällaisen typeryyden pitäisi olla jo rikollista! Remushan häntä oli alunperin niiden ficcien pariin patistanut, tunnustellut sen jälkeen maastoa hyvin, hyvin varovaisesti kuten hänelle oli ominaista, ja tänään, aivan kuten silloin Severuksen edelliselläkin visiitillä, Remus oli järjestänyt Teddyn jonkun luo yöksi, pois tieltä siltä varalta, että Severus olisi tajunnut ja haluaisi —

Se oli kuin suoraan jostain ficistä, näinhän se aina meni; Severus oli heistä kahdesta se hidas ja jääräpäinen tumpelo, joka ei käsittänyt joko omia tai Remuksen tunteita, ja koska todellisuus oli tietysti kaksinverroin kuvitelmaa parempaa, ei tässä tapauksessa kummankaan. Vaikka se oli itsestään selvää nyt, kun hän sitä ajatteli, näinhän se oli ollut jo hyvän aikaa. Ja hienovarainen kaveri kun oli, Remus oli tönäissyt häntä kevyesti tutkailemaan asiaa ennen kuin ryhtyi omia tunteitaan tunnustamaan — näin Severus olisi jo ehtinyt hieman tottua ajatukseen ennen kuin Remus tulisi tuntojaan tilittämään. 

Ja helvetti, sitähän hän oli niin kovasti yrittänyt niistä teksteistä etsiä — rakkaudentunnustusta, joka vetäisi vertoja oikealle. Siksi hän oli ollut niin raivoissaaan _Basilikanviljelyn_ jäädessä kesken. Siksi yksikään niistä halpoja romansseja kynäilevien urpojen hengentuotteista ei ollut kelvannut sitten millään. 

Ja toinen helvetti, ei kai tässä nyt vielä ollut liian myöhäistä korjata tapahtunutta vahinkoa? Ficeissä tietysti kaikki vielä järjestyisi parhain päin, Severus oli jo ehtinyt lukea kasoittain kuvauksia siitä, kuinka hän kävi läpi tismalleen saman kuin nyt. Hän kaikkoontui Remuksen ulko-ovelle niin nopeasti kuin vain kykeni. 

Perillä hän seisoi oven edessä pitkään tekemättä mitään. Mitä hittoa hän nyt sitten oikein sanoisi? Että oli juuri sellainen vähä-älyinen pölkkypää, joita oli vihannut vuosikymmenien ajan? Että halusi sen kaiken, mistä ficeissä puhuttiin ja enemmänkin? Että hänkin oli onnellinen heidän ystävyydestään, mutta enempi kuulosti vieläkin paremmalta? 

Mutta mitä jos hän nyt kuitenkin oli käsittänyt jotain väärin ja tekisi itsestään maailmankaikkeuden suurimman aasin? Vaikka mitä muuta Remus muka olisi voinut yrittää sanoa sellaisen pohjustuksen jälkeen... No hyvä on, moniakin asioita, Severuksen fanficcien ryvettämät aivot eivät nyt vain onnistuneet keksimään yhtäkään. Se ei tietenkään tarkoittanut, etteikö jotain sellaista voisi olla, voisi hyvinkin —

“Severus?” Severus katsoi ylös ja näki yläkerran avoimesta ikkunasta ulos nojautuvan Remuksen. “Mitä sinä teet?”

“Minä... ajattelen.”

“Siinä kadulla keskellä yötä?”

“Kello on vasta vähän vaille kymmenen.”

“Teknisesti ottaen on siis yö.”

“Minulla on sinulle asiaa.”

“Ja haluat kertoa sen näin?”

“Minä vain... Se tuntuu niin typerältä... Se on ollut näin jo pitkään, minä en vain tajunnut sitä, vaikka se onkin ihan ilmiselvää, nyt kun... Remus, minä olen rakastunut sinuun, ja minä —”

“Sehän mukavaa, mutta etkö haluaisi tulla tänne sisälle puhumaan siitä?”

“— olen helvetinmoinen ääliö, jolle ilmeisesti eivät hienovaraiset vihjeet riitä. Ja minä... minä olen viimeisen viikon miettinyt miltei yötä päivää, millaista —”

“Severus, niin mielelläni kuin huudankin onnestani maailmalle, onko tätä kaikkea aivan välttämätöntä käydä läpi naapureiden kuullen?”

(”Älkää suotta meistä välittäkö!” kuului innokas huuto pensasaidan takaa.)

“Minä luin niitä ficcejä!”

“Mitä?”

“Minä luin kaiken Snupinin, mikä eteeni änkesi, ja yritin keksiä, mikä niistä oikein puuttui.”

“Mitä sinä oikein selität?”

“Niistä vain yksinkertaisesti tuntui puuttuvan jotain.”

“Mistä?”

“No niistä saamarin ficeistä!”

Severus näki, kuinka Remus läimäytti itseään otsaan, sitten ihmissusi jo ilmiintyikin vaimeasti poksahtaen hänen viereensä. Remus tarttui Severuksen molempiin käsiin, piteli niitä omissaan, jotka olivat suuret ja lämpimät, juuri sellaiset kuin Severus oli kuvitellutkin, ja katsoi Severusta silmiin hyvin intensiivisesti. Kaikki kitinä ja orastava draamankaipuu lakosi sen katseen edessä, ja Severus sulki viimein suunsa. 

“En voi väittää täysin ymmärtäväni, mistä sinä oikein puhut, mutta... se, mitä sanoit aiemmin, ilahduttaa kyllä suuresti. Sillä Severus, sinä olet minulle hyvin, hyvin rakas, ja minä olen jo jonkin aikaa halunnut jotain aivan muuta kuin olla sinun ystäväsi, ja... ja käsittelisin tätä asiaa mieluummin sisätiloissa, mikäli se vain sinulle sopii.”

Remus nojautui lähemmäs, siirsi kätensä Severuksen vyötäisille, ja viimeinenkin ajatus kuoli Severuksen mielestä hänen värähtäessään miellyttävästä kosketuksesta. Melkein kuin koko hänen kehonsa alkaisi kehrätä. Remus painoi otsansa Severuksen otsaa vasten ja naurahti onnellisesti silmänsä sulkiessaan.

“Taidan olla hieman humalassa”, hän tunnusti hiljaa, ja sitten hänen huulensa olivat Severuksen huulilla.

Ja se oli jotain aivan muuta kuin joidenkin vieraiden mielien luomat heijastukset siitä, miltä heidän kohtaamisensa tuntuisi. Remus piteli Severusta tiukasti ja heidän hampaansa kalahtivat kevyesti yhteen juuri sillä tavalla, joka on mahdollinen ainoastaan toisiaan ensimmäistä kertaa suuteleville. Se ei ollut haparoivaa, mutta silti tunnustelevaa, vielä opettelevaa, se oli keskinkertaisen viinin arkista aromia jo hivenen kitkeräksi taittuneena, ja se oli ehdottomasti sata kertaa satumaisempaa kuin yhdessäkään ficissä. Severus tunsi Remuksen myöhäisillan sängen ihoaan vasten, tämän ote Severuksesta tiukentui suudelmien syvetessä, saadessa jatkuvasti lisää varmuutta, ja pian Remus suuteli häntä suorastaan ilahduttavalla innolla, kuin yrittäisi syödä hänet, eikä Severus voinut väittää pahastuvansa siitä tippaakaan. 

”Sisälle?”

”Heti.”

Ja seksi — ah ja voi, se oli tietyllä tapaa juuri sellaista, millaiseksi ne kaikkein karseimmat shipperit sen mielsivät. Millaisena ne kieli pitkällä halusivat siitä lukea. Eli täydellistä. Noin sanalla sanoen. Toki kuvaukseen voisi ansaitusti lisätä liudan muitakin ylisanoja, mutta Severus ei jaksanut, halunnut eikä edes kyennyt sellaiseen ajatustyöhön. 

He siirtyivät makuuhuoneeseen yrittäen ensin naurettavasti repiä vaatteita toistensa yltä, mutta antaen lopulta periksi ja riisuutuen kumpikin melkein kokonaan omin voimin. Remuksen kehon karvoitus oli samaa karkeaa hopeaa kuin hänen tukkansakin. Severus rakasti sitä. Kun Severuksen sormet painuivat sinne harmaiden hiusten joukkoon, hän haistoi toisen iholta hennon basilikan tuoksun, ja hänen mielessään taisi välähtää visio siitä, kuinka erään tietyn ficin olisi ollut soveliasta loppua... mutta sitten Remus työnsi hänet sängylle ja ajatustoiminta katkesi.

Severus olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että ääni, jonka Remus päästi kliimaksinsa hetkellä, ei ollut täysin inhimillinen. 

“Luitko sinä sitten niitä ficcejä paljonkin?” Remus kysyi jälkeenpäin, kun he makasivat vieretysten peiton alla. 

“Muutaman.”

“Minä kyllä tunnen tuon ilmeen”, Remus sanoi ja nauroi juuri siten kuin rysän päältä kiinni jääneille nyt nauretaan. “Muutaman kymmenen? Muutaman sadan?”

“En pitänyt lukua.”

“Eli _niin_ paljon.”

“Saanen muistuttaa, että _sinun_ mielestäsi oli oiva pokaustaktiikka ehdottaa minulle aiheeseen tutustumista. Kuinka monta olet itse lukenut? Meistä, siis.”

“Parisenkymmentä varmaankin”, Remus vastasi, ja ellei post-orgastinen huuma olisi niin tehokkaasti lamaannuttanut Severusta, häntä olisi ärsyttänyt se, miten rennosti ja vilpittömästi vastaus annettiin. Toisaalta Remus oli kyllä aina ollut mainio valehtelija. “Panin joskus merkille, että meistäkin on kirjoitettu, mutta en silloin ajattelut asiaa se kummemmin. Ja sitten... no, tiedäthän, miten nämä jutut menevät. Sitä vain yhtenä aamuna herää ja ajattelee, että haluaisi viimein nähdä, mistä niissä oikein on kysymys, ja parin tekstin jälkeen koin sellaisen ficcimäisen valaistumisen hetken. En nyt ole rakastanut sinua aina, mutta... mutta jonkin aikaa kuitenkin. Enkä vain tajunnut sitä. Parin viime vuoden ajan on tuntunut siltä, että vaikka kaikki onkin hyvin, jotain vain... puuttuu. Tai ei välttämättä edes puutu, jokin vain on asetettu paikoilleen vähän väärin.” 

“Minua melkein hävettää se, miten näppärästi me täytämme fanikannan käsitykset”, Severus hymähti nautinnollisesti Remuksen kierähtäessä taas hänen päälleen. Toisen paino tuntui hyvältä. “Sinä turvaudut ties mihin kömpelöihin kiertoilmauksiin, ja kun jotain on tapahtumaisillaan, minä vetäydyn.”

“Mm. Luulin, että ficit olivat sinusta silkkaa ajanhukkaa.”

“Eivät kaikki”, Severuksen suusta pääsi ennen kuin hän ehti sensuroida itseään. Helvetti, se post-orgastinen huuma todellakin oli vetänyt hänet pehmoksi — hänhän oli sentään entinen kaksoisagentti, lyömätön jopa omassa luokassaan, ja nyt hän pulautteli tällaisia idioottimaisuuksia ilmoille kuin mikäkin totuudentorvi. “Tai siis... on joitain... siedettäviä tekstejä... ehkä...”

“Kuulinko sinun juuri kehuvan joidenkin amatöörikirjoittajien, ja vieläpä jästien kuvausta sinusta itsestäsi?”

“Sanoin _siedettävä_.”

“Sinun sanomanasi se on jo paljon! Ne ficit minäkin haluaisin lukea.”

“Et haluaisi.”

“Miksen muka? Kuulostaa lupaavalta minusta — sinä ja minä, hyvin kirjoitettuna... kai harrastamme niissä seksiä?”

“Älä suotta innostu, minä puhun nyt _ficistä_ yksikössä. Eikä se typerä kirjoittaja milloinkaan saattanut tarinaa loppuun asti. Se alkoi varsin kohtalaisesti ja eteni kiinnostavasti, mutta sitten koko teksti vain tyssäsi kuin seinään, loppui kesken, eikä sitä ollut päivitetty neljään vuoteen.”

“Haluaisin minä sen silti lukea, kun se kerran onnistui tekemään sinuun vaikutuksen.”

“Se ei ole mahdollista — tämä kirjoittajantollo otti ja poisti teoksensa ihmisten ulottuvilta.

“Ihan yhtäkkiä noin vain? Vaikka oli jättänyt kirjoittamisen kesken jo vuosia sitten?” Remus kysyi, ja sitten äkillinen ymmärrys levisi hänen kasvoilleen. Hän katsoi Severusta liioitellun kärsivästi. “Sinä menit haukkumaan sen ihmisparan pataluhaksi, vai mitä?”

“Mistä sinä tuollaista sait päähäsi?”

“Minä tunnen sinut.”

“Olisin aivan yhtä hyvin voinut vain raivota itsekseni”, Severus sanoi loukkaantunutta ja hyytävää sävyä tavoitellen, mutta se oli kovin vaikeaa Remuksen maatessa siinä hänen päällään. Sitten äkillinen ymmärrys täytti vuorostaan hänen mielensä, joskin hyvin sekavana ja epävarmana. “Älä vain sano, että se olit sinä.”

“Kuka?”

“Sen ficin kirjoittaja.”

Remus tyrskähti epäuskoisena. 

“Voi taivahan talisauvat, miksi ihmeessä minä olisin tehnyt jotain sellaista? Sinähän sanoit, että se ficci oli julkaistu jo vuosia sitten, ja vakuutan, että niin universumi kuin sisimpänikin puhuttelivat minua tästä asiasta vasta tänä keväänä. Ihan niin onneton tunari en minäkään ole, että todella hautoisin vuosikausia romanttisia tunteita ilman, että edes aivastaisin siihen vihjaavasti. Sitä paitsi en ole ollenkaan niin verraton valehtelija, että sellaiseen kykenisin.”

“Salli minun epäillä.”

“Epäile pois vain.”

“ _Salaisuus_ on käytännössä katsoen toinen nimesi, oi vuosia kaapissa viettänyt ihmissusi.” 

“Pata kattilaa soimaa, kaksoisagentti se täällä vain epäilee kaikkia... Mistä sinä edes keksit noita salaliittoteorioitasi?” 

“Jos tämä olisi ficci, niin sinä olisit kirjoittanut sen. Siis et tietenkään sitä ficciä, joka tämä olisi, vaan sen, jota minä luin.”

“Mikä sen ficin nimi edes oli?”

“Basilikanviljelyn vaaroista.”

Remus tyrskähti uudelleen.

“Ja millehän sinä nyt oikein hirnut?”

“Anteeksi, minusta on vain rajattoman hupaisaa kuvitella sinua lukemassa innosta liekehtien jotain, jolla on noin älytön otsikko. Tai että sinusta on kirjoitettu jotain sellaista.”

“Et nauraisi, jos olisit lukenut sen. Sillä oli hetkensä.”

“Aivan varmasti”, Remus myötäili sovittelevaan sävyyn ja suuteli Severuksen kaulaa. “Mistä se otsikko oikein tuli?”

“Sellaisesta kirjasta, jota siinä ficissä etsittiin.”

“Mistä se kirja sitten kertoi? Tai no, basilikanviljelyn vaaroista nyt tietysti, mutta mitä se käytännössä tarkoittaa?”

“Hitostako minä tiedä, se halvatun teksti ei milloinkaan ehtinyt siihen saakka! Saatana, varmaan kirjoittaja vain nimesi tekstinsä pöljästi saadakseen lukijoiden mielenkiinnon, mutta joutui lopettamaan, kun ei koskaan vaivautunut keksimään, mistä oikein on kyse!”

“Ja se on varmasti suuri menetys koko fandomille...”

“Lopeta se nauraminen.”

“Oh, pahoittelen, lupaan ja vannon pyhästi ja pahasti suhtautua jatkossa aiheeseen kaikella sen vaatimalla vakavuudella”, Remus kuiskasi Severuksen korvaan niin käheästi, että kaikki vastaväitteet jäivät niiden hekumallisten kylmien väreiden alle. 

Lyhyen hetken verran se kaikki tuntui niin käsittämättömän täydelliseltä, että Severus saattoi jo epäillä kaiken olevan pelkkää ficciä. Sitten hän tajusi, että jos kyseessä olisi ollut pelkkä fanitytön kiimoissaan rustaama pornopätkä, he molemmat olisivat jo uhmanneet ikäänsä ja saaneet kaikesta siitä lääppimisestä uuden erektion. Mitä ei ollut tapahtunut. Ainakaan ihan vielä.

Joten sen oli pakko olla totta.


End file.
